


Dragon Age Inquisition: Iron Tides

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Series: Dragon Age: Tales of the Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few routine missions taking out lyrium smugglers have our Inquisitor and Iron Bull looking at each other differently. What they thought were just routine missions turned into something even bigger. Can Alyria and Iron Bull's new relationship stand strong against the bigger picture or will an old flame reignite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let everyone know that this is a rough draft of my fan fiction. I do want to give thanks to my wonderful friend Midna for coming over and pulling all nighters with me with my work! I will be posting the final product when it is entirely edited. I do apologize for the errors that you are experiencing right now with my work. Thank you all for being understanding and supportive!

~* I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games but my own created character Alyria. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world.*~

~*~  
Chapter 1  
     Early morning war council meetings were never one of Alyria's favorite things but here she was attending another one. She looked out the windows at the back of the room and noticed that the sun was just peeking over the trees.  
    Stifling a yawn and running her hand through her long red locks she turned her attention back to Josephine. Josephine was prattling on about expanding their diplomatic ties and meeting with diplomats from Orlais later in the day. Cullen was leaning over the map that was on the table placing markers in new locations while Leliana was scrawling a note.  
     Alyria found herself stifling another yawn when Josephine handed her a piece of parchment and a quill. She pointed to a line with a smile on her face, "Would you sign here please. It's for us to send a diplomat to Orlais with our guests when they leave."  
     "Yes Josie." She replied as she signed the paper. As Josephine retracted the paper Alyria shifted her weight from one foot to another and looked down to the map. Cullen had just stood up with a smirk as he looked to Alyria.  
     "Alyria, I wanted to run something by you. There has been reports of lyrium smugglers on the Storm Coast." Cullen pulled a piece of parchment from the table and looked it over before moving another marker on the map. "I wouldn't ask but would you mind looking into that later on?" He hand his hand through his hair as he tried to find the right words to say as to not worry everyone. "I would go myself but you see I have a problem with this mission."  
     "I understand Cullen. You have a problem with lyrium. I don't mind going. You didn't have to explain yourself." Alyria smiled back at her commander. "If that is all that was required of me then I shall take my leave. I must prepare for my travels to the Storm Coast." As they nodded to her she smiled and walked out of the war room.  
     A sigh slipped from her lips as the door to the war room closed behind her. Those meeting seemed to go on forever this early in the morning. She had just gotten out of bed when Josephine came knocking on her door announcing the meeting. Alyria didn't even have time to think about anything other than looking presentable before she was whisked away to the War Room. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the movement that followed her down the hall in the shadows of the pillars.  
     She was pulled from her thoughts instantly as a large hand wrapped around her right arm and pulled her into the shadows. Despite how quickly the movement was her back gently touched one of the large pillars without harm. She was quickly shadowed even more by a tall muscular figure standing in front of her with his hands upon the pillar behind her. She looked up and seen the familiar eye patch looking down at her, horns adorned the crown of his head. "Bull... Uh what... what are you doing?"  
    "Why are you eyeing Cullen when I know exactly what you need?" He said in his deep voice as a cocky smile crept to his lips.  
     "What?" She elongated the word as a shocked look crossed her face. "And what is it Bull that I need exactly?"  
     "You're the Inquisitor. You didn't ask for the job, but you've taken on the responsibility. You've got thousands of lives riding on your decisions. You bear that weight all day. You need a place where you can be safe, knowing someone else is in charge for a bit." He smiled as his right arm slipped down the pillar and to Alyria's back. "Cullen looks to be the type to expect orders, where I do not need them behind closed doors. I give them."  
     He leaned down bringing his lips dangerously close to her pointed ear and whispered, "I'll let you think on that, let that thought linger in your brain. You know where I usually am if you need me." He pulled back from her with a rather smug smile and started to saunter away from her, leaving her leaning against the pillar with her eyes glued to him as he disappeared down the hallway.  
     After Iron Bull was out of the hallway Alyria regained her composure, she walked to the stained glass window and watched the bird take off to one of the delivery posts they had when they bring word to the keep. Taking a breath to steady herself and clear her thoughts, she walked from the hallway. As she walked from the hall of the war room she entered the main chamber, looking to her left and looked upon the Inquisitor's Throne. An icon of her people, where hope sits to judge the wicked that have committed crimes against them. Shaking her head she turned to the right and walked out of the chamber to the stairs that led to the court yard.  
     As she stepped out on to the steps she raised her arm to shield her eyes from bright rays of sunlight. The sounds of steel hitting steel rang out through the air from the soldiers that Cullen and Cassandra were training. As she descended the stone steps she could see Blackwall over by the stables tending to the horses, Sera walking away from what looked like a game of cards with a bag of coins, and Dorian was seen walking into the tavern set up in the keep which was no surprise to her. Her footing almost faltered when she seen Iron Bull leaning against a tree, his muscular arm crossed over his chest as he watched her descend the stairs.  
     As her eyes met Bull's he smirked and winked at her with a seductive lust in his eyes. Shyly Alyria averted her gaze as she hit the soft earth that met the stone steps. She carefully avoided eye contact with the Iron Bull as she made her way to the post the large raven had landed on. She noticed the piece of parchment tied to the bird's leg and gently release the parchment from the bird.  
     "Inquisitor? May I have a word with you?" Came an all too familiar voice that had traveled with her from the first day. The voice belonged to her dwarven companion Varric. "I suppose they told you about the lyrium problem in the war room? Well I fear it may be worse than we actually thought." They walked the courtyard as he spoke to her, "My leads have told me that some of smugglers that are at the Storm Coast are attempting to smuggle it into Kirkwall." Varric stopped just before the stairs leading up to the main building of Skyhold. "Would you be able to check that out soon? I wouldn't ask this of you but we do not need this problem spreading to Hawke's hometown you know."  
     "Yeah the Champion of Kirkwall does not need to have to worry about this lyrium problem with all things considered." Alyria ran a hand through her hair. "What do you suggest Verric? Would you accompany me to the Storm Coast to take care of this problem?"  
     "Believe me Inquisitor, I would love to but I have a matter to attend to with Scout Harding that requires me and Bianca's expertise ." He said as he looked over to Harding whom appeared to be waiting for him by the gates.  
     "Well then I had best not keep you any longer." She smiled at Varric. "Be safe out there. I wanna Be able to read the next 'Hard in Hightown'!" Varric had already started to walk towards Harding.  
     Looking down she noticed she still had the parchment from the raven in her hand. She uncurled the letter and was greeted with elaborate, flowing, writing. Knowing the writing instantly she smiled, Divine Victoria also known as Vivienne had written. She glanced over the letter and smiled seeing that Vivienne was doing well in her new position of power. She was now head of the Chantry and made changes that effected the world. But she never forgot her friends, that made Alyria smile.  
    Tucking the letter into her pocket she looked around. She thought about her mission to the Storm Coast and wondered who would accompany her. Everyone seemed to be in such a hurry or busy and she did not want to disturb them. Alyria turned to the tavern and stopped laying eyes on Iron Bull whom was still leaning against the same tree. He seemed to be free at the moment and he could hold his own. Biting her lip she squared her shoulders as she started to walk towards Iron Bull.  
     "Bull are you and the Chargers busy?" Alyria asked as she got closer, looking about she didn't seen any of the Chargers around at all. That was a bit odd, Krem was always near Iron Bull.  
     "Nah the Chargers are out on a field mission for the hold. Seems we were running sort on supplies and they were getting restless. So Krem took them out for a bit. Why Boss? What's Up?" Iron Bull shifted his weight against the tree and shot a half cocked smile at Alyria.  
      Alyria let her eyes wonder over Iron Bull before answering him. "I was asked to look into some lyrium smugglers on the Storm Coast. It seems everyone is so busy and I thought that you would like to accompany me to settle this out. Varric says that they might be trying to smuggle lyrium into Kirkwall. I would like to quell the problem before it effects Hawke. I know that she has enough to deal with as the Champion of Kirkwall."  
     "I thought you would never ask Boss. I heard about the problems on the storm coast from Varric earlier at the tavern. I've been itching for a good fight. So of course I'm in." He smiled at her as he moved away from the tree. "So when would you like to head out? I'm free all day."  
     "I was thinking immediately. The sooner we take care of this problem the better."  
     "That's fine by me Boss." Iron Bull laughed as he started for the main gate of Skyhold. "Wanna hoof it or take the horses?"  
     "If we took the horses we would be there in no time." Alyria responded as she started for the stables. She walked past a few merchants that set up shop in the yard of Skyhold. Some sold armor while others sold weapons. She reached the stable while waving to Blackwall and untied her mare from it's post.  
     "You know I always feel bad for the horse I ride. I know the Ferelden mares can handle the weight but I still feel bad." Iron Bull untied a horse of his own and climbed up into the saddle turning his horse towards the gate.  
     Alyria smirked a bit at Iron Bull's kindness. It was hard to believe that someone with his brutish appearance could have such a big heart. She trotted her horse out of the stable and to Skyhold's gate. If they were lucky it would only take them a few hours to make it to the Storm Coast.


	2. Chapter 2

    Their trip to the Storm Coast didn't take long but it was done in silence. Alyria didn't mind but she kept noticing that the Iron Bull kept looking over at her. Finally she decided to break the silence as they rode down the path towards the coast line.  
     "Bull, you know this is where we first met." She laughed at her own words. _"Of course he knows that, he was there."_ Her mind chastised her at her comment.  
     "Yeah Boss. I remember that. You alright you seem tense?" Iron Bull looked over at her with an eyebrow arched.  
     "I'm fine." A crimson blush flooded her cheeks. "I just find it amusing that we are traveling down the same path to the coastline that I did when I first met you."  
     A deep chuckle escaped his lips, "Right." He shook his head and then got serious. "So how many smugglers are we talkin'?"  
     "Not sure, Cullen was unable to tell me that. I assume that there won't be many because they are trying to keep their operation a secret. Never the less be prepared for anything." She felt a wave of relief sweep over her at Iron Bull's sudden change of topic. "I wanna get the jump on them so they can't call for back up if they have any." She looked up to the path and seen the coastline beyond the trees a few yards away. "I would like to take the rest of the way on foot." Bringing her horse to a stop she quickly dismounted and adjusted her armor.  
     Alyria waited till Iron Bull dismounted his horse and took the reins from him. As she looked to the coastline she noticed they had a set of horses there, Antivan mares to be precise. She smiled at the thought of more horses in the stables. Turning to the two horses she whispered to them to go back to Skyhold. She knew they would make their way back because Dennet made sure that all the horses at Skyhold had that trained into them. She released the reins and they trotted back up the path.  
     They silently edged closer to the coastline while taking their surroundings. Alyria's ice blue eyes locked onto the crates that were about to be loaded onto a small row boat. There were only a few but they had the markings of Kirkwall on them. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye she turned her attention to it. Two of the smugglers were standing a ways from the crates in a heated conversation over a document that one held.  
     "Boss, I'm counting five smugglers at this point." Iron Bull whispered into Alyria's long pointed ear. "You see the two that are arguing between the boat and the crate? Take a good look at the treeline."  
     Alyria's eyes scanned the treeline. Silently she swore in elven as she counted three more. The gears in her head started to move. They were spaced out and easy targets for a rogue like herself. "The ones in the tree line will prove to be no problem if handled right. I know you like to charge in Bull but this will be easier if we used stealth. Sneak up behind them, cover their mouths and drag them into the trees. You know what to do from there right."  
     A wicked smile made it's way across Iron Bull's lips. "Of course Boss." He was already in motion, making his way to the closest one to them.  
Alyria wasted no time in creeping up behind the one farthest from them. Moving with deadly accuracy she clamped her right hand over the smuggler's lips while jamming his left arm up his back, guiding him backwards into the trees. Wasting no time once they were hidden in the trees she yanked her right arm hard, snapping his neck. Lowering the body to the ground she made her way to the last one standing at the tree line. She seen Iron Bull moving towards her as she proceeded in repeating the process with her first victim.  
     "That only leaves the two on the coast. Should be no problem from here." Iron Bull pulled out his war hammer. "Should we rush them or wait till they walk away from each other then rush them."  
     Alyria watched them intently, they had appeared to have settled their differences and started talking calmly. "I have an idea. The one on the right appears to be the leader and the other is a lackey." She shoved her hand in one of her pouches and her fingers slipped around a small rune stone. "The leader won't want to leave his shipment of lyrium. I've got him Bull. Just be ready to move." She pulled out the stone and held it in her palm. "This should separate the two."  
     "Oh you sneaky little..." Iron bull smiled as he recognized the rune stone. "Been taking rune craft lessons from Dagna now haven't we?"  
     "Yep. Now be ready to move." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The rune on the stone flared to life with a pale red glow. Knowing she only had seconds to throw it, she launched it hard out into the sand away from the men.  
     Within moments of the stone landing in the sand there was a small explosion. Both men looked up with a shocked look on their face towards the explosion. The leader shoved the other man in the direction of the stone obviously telling him to check it out.  
     "See told you Bull. Now move." Alyria said as she moved from her hiding place behind a tree. They both emerged from the treeline at the same time. Alyria set her sights on the leader as Iron Bull moved towards the lacky.  
Alyria smiled as she walked the coastline staring down her enemy with her daggers now drawn. She almost felt bad for the lackey who was facing the heavy, brutal war hammer that Iron Bull wielded.  
     The man that faced her advanced as well with the plan to bring his sword down upon her from above in a crippling blow. Gripping her daggers tightly she back flipped from him. She landed on her feet as the sword came down into the sand. Not wasting any time she bolted into a full run, kicking up the sand at her feet as he prepared another assault. His sword sliced nothing but air as she ran around him to his backside. She smiled as she kicked forward, planting her foot squarely in the middle of the man's back and sending him reeling forward to the ground. As the man fell in front of her she heard a scream of agony come from behind her and a sickening, all too familiar squishing sound. Iron Bull had slain the man he was fighting with. A smirk broke across Alyria's lips as she took a step forwards and chucked her dagger towards the man at her feet. The dagger found his flesh quickly, embedding itself in his right shoulder and crippling his sword arm. The man tried to move backwards away from her as she advanced and leaned down. As she yanked her dagger from his shoulder he let out an agonizing scream of pain, he was quickly silenced as she drove the dagger into his heart.  
     As Alyria stood up from the now dead body she turned to face Iron Bull who was looking at her with a look of fascination laced with blood lust as he put his war hammer away. She approached him while sheathing her daggers. "That was the last of the of them. You alright Bull?" She stopped at his side as she looked over her armor to make sure it was not damaged.  
     Iron Bull did not speak as he moved towards Alyria backing her into a nearby tree trunk. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head as he leaned in close to her. He did not stop himself as he did in the hall of the war room, his lips came down upon hers in a fiery passion fueled by his blood lust. His hold on her hands loosened as she kissed him back. His hands made their way down her body, his right hand stopped, tangling in her long reddish locks, his left found its way to her lower back pulling her closer to him.  
     Alyria's arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back with the same intensity. She allowed her eyes to close as she kissed him while reveling in the moment. Something thrilled her about him being so commanding, it sent delightful shivers of pleasure down her spine. His hands gripped her tightly as he kissed her with a crushing passion. Moments later he pulled back from kissing her, his breathing ragged and his eyes dark with passion as he looked down upon her.  
     Alyria's eyes snapped open as soon as his lips left hers, shyly she averted her eyes with a crimson blush and bit her bottom lip before she spoke, "We should get back to Skyhold and report in."  
     "Yeah boss your right." He said as he stepped back a bit letting her move from the tree and take the lead.  
     Alyria took a few steps away from the tree as and stopped. She noticed something glittering from the corner of her eye next to one of the bodies. She walked over to investigate the glittering object and to her surprise it was a small red crystal shard. She leaned down, picked up the tiny crystal and placed it into her pouch. She turned to make sure that Iron Bull had waited for her then she rose from where she was and walked over to the two horses that were tied to a pole. "Well since their owners are dead, they can do us some good." She said as she saddled up. Once she was comfortably seated in the saddle she turned to face Iron Bull with a smile and look of mischief. She spurred her horse and took off in the direction of Skyhold.


	3. Chapter 3

    They reached Skyhold as the sun started to dip below the tree line. The guards opened the doors and they trotted their new horses in. Iron Bull got off his horse and handed the reigns to Alyria, "I don't like to use horses more than I have to. I am rather heavy after all." He laughed as he started walking towards the tavern.  
     She took the reins from him and started to walk towards the stables. She looked around at the people that had gathered here at Skyhold under the protection of the Inquisition. She had never seen this kind of diversity before and never once thought she would be the piece that holds it all together. Templars who cast off their nature working along side apostate mages, people from Orlais working with her forces, nobles and peasants walking around the hold like they were part of the same social status. They all came together because of her. This brought a smile to her face as she passed some of the recruits training, she glanced over to see whom was training them and blushed as she noticed that Cullen was looking right back at her with a smile and look that spelled out his relief for her safe return.  
     "Lady Inquisitor, are these horses for the stables?" Blackwall asked as he approached her. He looked the horses over with a quick walk around them. "They are Antivian Mares. Where did you find these beauts? Normally they belong to the nobility of Antiva. These may make Josephine homesick." He chuckled as he finished speaking and reached out a hand to pat one of the horses.  
     "We found them in the company of some lyrium smugglers on the Storm Coast." Alyria replied as her eyes went from the horses to Cullen whom was still training with the recruits across the yard. "I didn't seen any nobility amongst them so I fear we may have some missing nobles that Josephine will have to look into. I didn't go through the saddles so there may be something in them that may help out." She refocused her icy blue colored eyes back to Blackwall as she handed the reins to him. "Blackwall may I ask that the darker colored one becomes my personal mounts? I like her and she seemed not to mind me." She smiled kindly at the Grey Warden as she turned and started for the set of stone stairs that led up to the main building of Skyhold.  
     As she walked her mind started to wonder back to the Storm Coast and what had happened there, what Iron Bull had done. Her mind couldn't wrap around what caused him to do that. The only logical things that crossed her mind was either his blood lust or... "Oh Andraste..." She whispered to herself as she mentally stopped herself from forming the words. "but the way he's been acting... I've caught the attention of Iron Bull." She bit her lip as her foot touched the first stone step. Her gaze followed the steps up to the building then back down to the tavern a ways off. _"Maybe a drink will help calm my mind."_  
     She sucked in a breath and walked the short distance to the tavern. The door swung open as Krem walked out. He smiled at Alyria as he held the door open for her, "Good day  m'lady. If you're lookin' for the Boss he just came in. He's in his usual spot at the back of the tavern."  
     Alyria smiled and nodded as she walked through the door. The tavern was lit with a few torches and a large fire place that attracted a few people tonight, telling stories of their latest adventures. She walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. Before she could even speak the bartender brought her over a pint of elven ale. She smiled taking comfort that her friends knew her so well here.  
     Taking her first swig of the elven ale she allowed her mind to slip back to the night before she left to battle Corypheus...  
   _That night she had found herself taking solace in the battlements staring at the stars. It felt like the last time she would see those stars above her. She felt so many things that night, pride in the Inquisition, hope for the world but most of all she felt fear. A cold gripping fear that she may never return to Skyhold. She closed her eyes with her face turned up to the night sky, trying so hard to stop her tears. Alyria knew she had to stay strong for her people they couldn't see her in this condition. The tears stung as they slipped from her ice blue eyes. As far as she knew she was alone on the battlements, but a set of amber colored eyes watched her from the shadows. She dipped her head down from the stars and into her arms that rested on the stones of the battlements. She felt the emotions roll over her like a tidal wave and let the tears come freely._  
 _She gasped as she felt a set of hands gently touch her shoulders. Looking up quickly she was face to face with Commander Cullen. As she quickly brought her hand up to wipe away the tears Cullen caught it, then used his own hand to wipe away the tears._  
 _"You will return." He said as he pulled her into his embrace. "Dear Alyria..." His words were a soft whisper into her long pointed ear. "Stay with me. If only for just this one night." He lowered his head and gently pressed his lips into hers._  
 _Unable to find her voice she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with an equal amount of passion. The kiss was her agreement and he understood. She felt his hands move down her back, to her butt, and with a muffled gasp she was lifted off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved towards the door that was his office/room, their lips still locked. When they reached the door Cullen moved his right hand to the knob opening the door and kicking it shut behind him. All the while still drinking deep of Alyria's kiss._  
 _As Cullen made his way to his desk Alyria broke the kiss and let her head drop back. Cullen took the opportunity to nuzzle his kisses into the crook of her neck. Upon reaching the edge of the desk Cullen swept his left arm over the desk, clearing it of his work and laying her gently down on the desk. She leaned back on the desk as she watched him take his mantle and chestplate off. She blushed as he took the rest of his armor off leaving him in only a white work shirt and a black cloth pair of pants. She edged back a bit on the desk as he crawled up to join her, hovering inches above her causing her heart to hammer in her chest...._  
     "You piss bag! Give me that back." Came a sharp shout from upstairs yanking her from her memories. "I'll have you know that is rightfully mine you arse!"  
     Alyria moved quickly as she left her seat and started upstairs to find out what had her friend distressed. As she reached the stairs she looked to the right where Iron Bull was sitting. He nodded and smiled to her as she turned to hurry up the stairs. She found her feisty blonde elven friend with a look of disgust staring down a man that had a small pouch in his hand. "Sera what's going on?"  
     "This arse hat thinks I stole his apothecary pouch. You remember when I got this right." Sera yanked the pouch from the man and then shook it in the direction of Alyria. "But if your interested I'll sell it to ya." She turned her eyes back to the man she had just moments before called a piss bag. The man scoffed as he turned and walked down the stairs. "Well he took the fun out of that."  
     "You alright?" Alyria asked as Sera motioned for her to enter her room of the tavern. Sera's room always made Alyria smile, she was unique with what she kept as her own. Little lock boxes were tucked away in corners of the room and hiding under the table, her drapes were multicolored and she had the barkeep replace the hard wood of the bench lining the windows into cushions.  
     "Quite alright don't worry about me." Sera said as she took a seat next to the windows. "But you look like you have something rolling around in that pretty little head of yours." Sera motioned to the cushions next to her, "You can't fool me Miss Ladybits. Nope,nope."  
     Alyria laughed at the nickname her friend started calling her, "Was it that noticeable?" She sat down and sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Can't get nothing by Red Jenny huh?" She smiled a bit at her friend.  
     "Nope. So come on spill what's eating you Ladybits?" She looked at her with a quizzical look on her face as she leaned towards Alyria. "Out with it you."  
     "Sera it's kinda complicated," Alyria started out as she bit her lip. "You know remember what happened with Cullen and how I feel right? Well today I was on a mission in the Storm Coast with Iron Bull and something happened." She paused fidgeting with her hands. "Sera, Iron Bull kissed me right after I killed the last lyrium smuggler. He pinned me to a tree and kissed me! I don't know what to do cause, Maker, it felt so good." She brought her hand up to her forehead to shield her eyes for a moment. "I don't know what to do Sera..."  
"    Oh you caught the Bull's interest! Naughty Ladybits." Sera laughed a bit then she raised her finger to her lips as she thought for a moment. "Fire and ice, those two are like, Cullen being ice. Bull's fire, definitely fire, I mean he has to be just look at him. Why not have both? Not like it matters. Have some fun." Sera said as she snapped her fingers and smiled. Then she scrunched up her face and tried to deepen her voice, "Quanari do not have sex for love." She laughed at her own impression of Iron Bull, "So my suggestion is don't fall in love with the big bad Bull just screw him, Cullen would understand, that is if ya tell him." Her eyes grew big as the last of her statement came out. "And that mean Miss Ladybits and I will finally have our own secret."  
     "Sera! Having both would be morally wrong. Technically Sera I'm no longer with Cullen." Alyria said as color rushed to her cheeks. "I can't just bed whoever I want, I am the Inquisitor, that would not be taken lightly with the people."  
     "Piss on what the people think if it makes you happy. Look at the Empress of Orlais, she had two and people still respect her shineyness!" Sera laughed a bit as she sipped on whatever was in her cup.  
     Alyria eyed the cup with concern and shook her head with a giggle, "I will think upon your words Sera, but that does not mean I'll act upon them. You know how I feel about everything. I'm just a little confused." Alyria stood up and smiled at her friend, "I had better get back to work." She walked out of Sera's room of the tavern and headed for the ground floor.  
    _"Apparently Sera does not know about the fight Cullen and I had."_ Alyria thought as she walked across the main floor of the tavern. Upon reaching the door she shoved it open and was met with the cool evening air. She made her way back up the stone stairs and into the throne room of Skyhold. Before reaching the throne she turned to the left and opened the door to her quarters. As she closed the door behind herself and ascended the stairs to her room she shook her head, she knew she couldn't have both. One had already broken her heart.  
     Walking over to her couch she sat down and pulled off her boots. She wiggled her toes a bit as she reached across the couch to the pitcher of water on a stand. She poured herself a glass and reclined herself on the couch.  
     Her mind went swimming again in the ocean of memories she held.  
  _She emerged from the battle with Corypheus the victor but lost a dear friend. Solas disappeared before they returned to Skyhold. Upon returning to Skyhold, Josephine planned a beautiful party in regards to their victory. Alyria remembered walking through the throne room doors and seeing her companions all with smiles on their faces enjoying the evening. As she walked around mingling with everyone she noticed that Cullen was not in the throne room. Sera at this point was already retiring to her room due to how much she drank. When she reached Cassandra, Alyria noticed her smile had slowly disappeared. Cassandra, of course, gave her congratulations for defeating Corypheus, but the topic suddenly turned dark and ominous. She told Alyria that Cullen was in her quarters with a serious problem._  
 _Time seemed to slow down as Alyria dropped her glass she held, running for her quarters. She ran through her door and up her stairs to find Cullen sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. As Alyria stepped closer she could see that he was shaking slightly as he sat there._  
  _Hearing her foot steps he raised his gaze to her. "Thank the Maker you're alive, I've missed..."_  
 _"Not another word Cullen!" Alyria cut him off as she looked at him in horror. "You promised me!" His eyes had slight dark circles around them as he looked up at her with a look of sadness crossing his face._  
 _"Alyria... please... I'm sorry." He stammered as he stood up and took a step towards her. "I needed it. You have to understand. I would never hurt you."_  
 _"You'd never hurt me Cullen?!" Her voice raised an octave as she stepped back from him. "You fuckin' promised. Why do you need it Cullen? Why?!" She clenched her jaw to stop the tears that were trying to form._  
 _"Alyria I just do." He growled through gritted teeth as he punched her bed frame._  
 _Alyria's eyes widened at his display and she started for her stairs to leave._  
 _"Alyria please don't go. I'm sorry." Cullen pleaded as he followed her out of her quarters and into the throne room. "Please Alyria, listen to me."_  
 _The whole throne room got quiet and all eyes were on them. Alyria didn't care she was hurt badly, pivoting on her heel she turned to face Cullen. "You promised me you would stop the lyrium! You said that you no longer needed it! I was gone for a day and your back on it acting like an addict! Why did you have to do this to me. You ripped my heart into a million pieces after I gave it to you on your desk!" Her voice shaking with pain and anger. On baited breath the entire hall remained quiet._  
 _"Its not like that. Alyria can we please talk privately about this." Again he spoke through gritted teeth as he moved towards her and placed his hand on her arm._  
 _"NO!" her voice harsh as she batted his hand off her. "Cassandra please take him away. I don't want to deal with this right now. Just make sure he does not get his hands on anymore lyrium. Even if that means locking him up till it's out of his system."_  
 _"Right away Inquisitor." Cassandra walked forward and grabbed his arm. "Cullen let it go. Just come with me, nice and easy."_  
 _As Cullen was led from the throne room Alyria turned her face from her people and retreated to her room where she cried herself to sleep that night._  
     Alyria shook her head, shaking the memories away from her. She gulped down the rest of her water and wandered over to her bed. Pulling the blankets down she crawled it. Rolling over onto her side she yanked the blankets up to her shoulders and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly encased her in it's warm embrace but morning was soon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that a lot of my work is written to dubstep but while writing this chapter I kept hitting repeat on the song "It's Only" by ODESZA. It is kinda the inspiration to this chapter. So I wanna say thank you to ODESZA for the inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4

    Alyria awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door as she rolled over in her bed. Lazily she opened her eyes while pushing herself upright in her bed. The knock came again as she straightened out her long reddish locks. "Just a minute." She called out as she stood up and stretched. "Ok you can come in now." She called out as she pulled her shirt back down over her flat, well toned stomach.  
     "I'm terribly sorry to wake you Inquisitor." Came the familiar accent of Josephine as she came up the stairs to her room. "You missed the meeting this morning. I thought I would give you a quick briefing, if you would like. If not I can simply leave the paper work." She walked over to Alyria's desk setting down a few papers.  
     "Thank you Josie." Alyria weakly smiled as she walked over to slip her boots on. "I didn't mean to miss the meeting today, I just have a lot on my mind. I'll read the reports, you don't have to brief me on them."  
     "The meeting was the same, nothing has changed minus the lyrium smugglers. Thank you for that by the way." Josephine turned to face Alyria. "I know the burdens of power. If you ever need anyone to talk to you know where to find me." She started for the stairs and paused for a moment. "Something was mentioned at the meeting. Commander Cullen wanted to see you in his office about something. He said it was a matter of semi urgency." As she finished she slipped down the stairs and out her door.  
     A puzzled look crossed Alyria's face as she stood up and walked down her stairs. The last time he requested a private briefing it was a very sensitive matter. One of their posts had been over run in the Exalted Plains by living corpses. That was something that she never wanted to experience again. Pushing open the door to the throne room she walked through to the front door. Stopping momentarily at a table to pluck a bread roll from a bowl she walked out the door. Not wasting anytime she walked up the stairs leading to the battlements and found her self knocking on Cullen's door.  
     "It's open." Came Cullen's voice from inside.  
     Alyria opened the door and stepped in. "You wanted to see me Cullen?" Her eyes went to his desk, sending a shudder dancing up her spine. It had been months since that night, but she still felt a little awkward standing in his office. As she stepped farther into the room she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She then turned her gaze away from the desk and focused on the bookshelf beside it.  
     "Yes I did." Cullen moved a few things on his desk, moments later producing a piece of parchment. He scanned over the document then turned his amber eyes towards Alyria. "There seems to be a small problem in the Hinterlands. There has been reports of bandits on the roads to Redcliffe. As I shifted through the morning reports one in particular worried me. One stated that they thought that some of the bandits were taking lyrium." Cullen laid the papers down on his desk, folding his hands across his chest.     "Alistair personally asked the Inquisition to look into this."  
     Alyria's eyes went from the bookshelf to Cullen instantly. "Alistair personally asked? That raises some questions on the matter. Never the less I will look into it." She turned to the door, hesitating for a moment before turning her head over her left shoulder. "Is that the paperwork that Josephine left on my desk?"  
     "Yes, I also made sure that she left you a detailed map. I have marked locations on it of the recent attacks. I hope that will help you Alyria."  
     Reaching for the door she pulled it open, "Thank you Cullen, I appreciate it." Briskly she walked out of his office and down the stairs of the battlements. Crossing the yard quickly she made her way back to her quarters.  
     Letting out a large sigh she ascended the stairs to her room. A nice breeze came in from the open glass doors that led out to her two balconies. She crossed her room to her desk, picking up one of the reports. Her ice blue eyes trained on the document as she scanned over it, taking in it's information.  
     As she stood there reading the document she felt someone brush her long red locks from her shoulder. Startled she dropped the parchment and spun around meeting the chest of Iron Bull.  
     "Sorry Alyria, I didn't mean to startle you." A smile crossed his lip when her shocked face came into view. He took a few steps back to give her some space.  
     "It's quite alright Bull." She bit her lip shyly. "I was just going over this mornings reports. Cullen said that Alistair was here requesting our aid with the bandits. Apparently they are terrorizing the roads to Redcliffe." Alyria ran a hand through her locks, then turned her attention to the floor as she fidgeted with her nails.  
     Iron Bull watched her behavior with intrigue as he moved a little closer. "You alright? You seem a little... I don't know, off." He toyed with her, he was Ben Hassrath which meant he could read people like open books.  
     Shyly she backed up a bit, bumping into her desk as she tucked a red lock behind her ear. "I'm fine Bull." As she stood there with Iron Bull she thought, _"Why does he make me feel like this? I feel like I lose my mind when I'm around him."_  
     "You're fine?" A smile formed on his lips as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Really now? Are you sure?"  
     Crimson blush flooded her cheeks as she looked up from his chest. "Yes...." Her mind went blank as her breathing quickened.  
     "Don't be scared. You are completely safe right now, I will not harm you." Iron Bull's words were gentle and comforting. "If you want me to leave I will."  
     "No!" The word came faster than her brain comprehended. "Please don't leave." She whispered as she looked up to face him.  
     "As you wish." He leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers.  
     Moments passed as Alyria pulled back from the kiss. Gently grabbing one of Iron Bull's hands she led him to her bed. She let herself lean back on the bed while gently pulling him down to her. "I never want you to leave." She whispered as his lips came down upon hers again.

  
~*~

  
     An hour or so later Alyria moved from the bed, picking up her clothes that was tossed to the side. As she slipped her shirt on over her head she crossed her room, walking out on to the balcony. She rested her arms on the rail that was there and looked out into the mountains. A smile graced her lips as she heard Iron Bull move to get out of bed as well.  
     "Did I hurt you, Kadan?" He asked as he entered the balcony with her, snapping his belt into place. Gently he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.  
     "No you didn't." She smiled as his lips touched her neck. The feel of his lips on her neck sent shivers down her spine. Moving slightly in his arms, she turned to face him.    "Bull don't worry, I enjoyed it. You didn't hurt me. I'm tougher than I look." She giggled a bit as she felt a shade of blush creep to her cheeks. A moment passed and her thoughts lingered on the last word he said. "You called me Kadan. What is that?"  
     He pulled her closer to him, cradling her head gently into his chest. "Kadan, my heart. It means you are my heart." He moved his hand from her head, "It is the closest word in Qulat to love."  
     Alyria locked eyes with his and smiled, "Kadan. I like that." She stretched up to kiss him just as there was a knock on the door followed a set of feet coming up the stairs.  
     "Alyria, there has been another attack...." Josphine's words trailed off as she seen Alyria move from Iron Bull's embrace. "Oh I'm terribly sorry," She turned her head from the two. "I did not mean to interrupt."  
     "It's quite alright Josie. What happened? Does the attack relate the bandits?" Alyria asked as she approached Josephine. Upon her approach Josephine handed her the documents about the attack. A look of concern crossed Alyria's face as she looked up from the documents. "This is getting out of hand. I was not informed of them becoming this violent."  
     "I fear that if something is not done about this soon Redcliffe maybe in danger." Josephine started to pace the chamber. "We have located the leader of the bandits. Hes not that far from the main gates of Redcliffe."  
     "Thinkin' what I'm thinkin' boss?" Iron Bull interjected. "Take out the leader and the rest will scatter." He leaned against the door frame, "It's a common trait with bandits, they lose their heads when their leader is taken out."  
     "Bull's got a good point." Alyria walked over to her desk pulling out the map. "Josie where is the leader? I can go and take him out."  
     "Uh no. Not alone you're not." Iron Bull strode over to the desk as well. "i will be going with you. I cannot let anything happen to you."  
     Josephine pointed out the position on the map. "From my understanding there is a small camp. Leliana's spies said that the leader rarely leaves the camp. He issues all the orders from there."  
     "Got it Josie. We will be leaving soon. Can you let Cullen know?" Alyria walked over to her closet pulling out her armor and weapons.  
     "I was already planning to. Be careful you two." Josephine gathered her papers, turned briskly and exited the room.  
     Alyria started put her armor on when Iron Bull walked up to her. "You ok Kadan? You're getting ready in a hurry. Was the report that bad."  
     "Yes, apparently they are now killing off the cattle around the area. A group of locals tried to stop them and...." Alyria set her jaw as she placed her daggers in their sheaths at her thighs. "They were slaughtered." She tossed her boots on her bed, following them she sat down and jammed her feet into them.  
     "It's not your fault Kadan. You didn't know this was going to happen." Iron Bull knelt down in front of her. His hands moved to her boots as he tied them for her. Raising his eyes to her he spoke. "You are a strong woman, a fearless leader and I am proud to serve you. Don't let this upset you. There was nothing you could do." He rose to his feet offering her his hand to help her up.  
     "I understand that but it's hard to take you know. I thought peace was something we all wanted." She rose to her feet with Iron Bull's help. "I closed the breach and yet there are still those who wish to incite mayhem." She shook her head. "I understand people will challenge those with power, like myself, but why can't we all just get along."  
     "Human nature is a savage thing. Peace can only happen for so long before power hungry people start to come out the woodwork."  
     "I guess I was kinda hoping that the peace would last forever." Alyria said as she walked for the door of her chambers. "We had better get this taken care of."  
     They walked in silence from her room to the stables where they gathered their mounts. Saddling up Alyria looked to Iron Bull, "Are we set to go?"  
     "Boss, I'm always ready for a fight. Let's do this!" He said as he spurred his horse and sped off to the main gate.  
     Alyria laughed following suit. They knew the route to the Hinterlands like the back of their hands so reaching them would take no time.


	5. Chapter 5

    They made good time as they entered the Hinterlands. Alyria slowed her horse to a trot as she took in her surroundings. She knew exactly where they were as she smiled over to Iron Bull. Turning onto a well worn path they trotted towards Redcliffe.  
     "Hey Kadan, how are you holding up? You sure you're up for a fight?" A smirk crossed Iron Bulls lips as he gave a slight chuckle.  
     "I'm perfectly fine. I still have plenty of energy left." She laughed as she steered her horse around a fallen tree in the path. "You forget we defeated Corypheus on less energy than I have right now."  
     Full blown laughter escaped Iron Bull's lips this time. "I suppose you are right. I was pretty busy the night before with that feisty redhead from the kitchen."  
     "Bull! Really?" Alyria's jaw went slack as she shook her head.  
     "What? Oh right, sorry Kadan." Iron Bull scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Sorry for bringing that up."  
     "It's alright Bull." She giggled at how quickly he apologized to her. A worried look crossed her face as she noticed more and more of the scenery around her changed. "This seems a bit odd. Do you notice that? It's like they are clearing off the trees for some reason."  
     "I did notice that. That's weird. You would think that they would want the trees for cover." Iron Bull looked around at the area. "Well we are approaching Redcliffe. Maybe they are clearing the trees for an assault? Still that makes no sense though."  
     "It will make it difficult to approach on horseback." She paused for a moment as a look of worry crossed her face. "You don't think they have already taken over Redcliffe and they were preparing for an attack?"  
     "Possibly. Didn't you say that Alistair personally requested help. If he was truly in Skyhold then it's a large possibility." Iron Bull brought his horse to a stop. "If they are waiting for an attack we should scout the place first."  
     "Your right." Alyria halted her horse and dismounted. She let go of the reigns knowing that it would safely stay in the area out of sight. Iron Bull did the same as he walked over to Alyria. "Let be careful with this situation. We don't know what we are truly facing."  
     Iron bull nodded as they both ducked behind a tree. They could see Redcliffe's gates and their fear was confirmed. Two archers stood atop the gate,they were not Redcliffe guards though they were the bandits.  
     "So they have taken over." Alyria shook her head. "We have to get to their leader. I don't want anymore innocent blood spilled." She pulled out the map that Josephine marked earlier and then looked around. "We need to head that way." She pointed to her right as she folded the map. Stuffing the map back in her pocket she started their slow and cautious approach to the encampment.  
     They made sure to stay hidden as they approached the small encampment. Alyria crouched behind a large tree watching the camp. As far as she could see there was three men in the camp. Their leader was easy to spot, he was leaned back against a tree, his armor was different than the other two. The other two were talking near a tent on the far side of the camp, a good ways away from their leader.  
     "Wanna take out the two by the tent and I'll take out the leader?" Alyria looked to Iron Bull with a grin on her face.  
     "Not a problem Boss." Iron Bull was already moving towards them. Stepping out of the foliage and running full blast at them.  
     Smiling at Iron Bull's lust for a good fight she followed suit, rushing out into the encampment to face the leader. Seeing Alyria the leader stepped forwards and drew his sword. Alyria stood her ground with her daggers drawn against the man that stood before her. Off to her side she could hear Iron bull a good ways away tearing into the two men that faced him.  
     Her ice blue eyes watched the man in front of her like a deadly cat as a wicked smile crept across her face. Flipping her daggers in her hands she started to slink towards the man before her.  
     "Boss you got this?" Iron Bull hollered out as he swung his hammer at his attacker.  
     "Oh yeah Bull I got this!" She purred with a smugness in her voice. Her next few movements were graceful and fluid. She advanced on the man with her daggers at the ready. The man was ready for her attack and swung his sword horizontally at her. Seeing this move she dipped backwards and smiled as the blade cut through the air inches above her chest. Coming back up she swung her dagger at the man. It became a deadly sword dance between the two of them.  
     Off to her side a scream tore through the crisp air followed by Iron Bull yelling a Qulat victory. She kept her eyes locked on the man in front of her as she let she screams fuel her blood lust. Her eyes wild as she swung at the man before her again.  
     A smirk broke across the man's face as his eyes darted behind her. Then she felt it, a foot landing squarely in the middle of her back. "BULL!" Alyria cried out as her footing slipped a bit causing her to drop one of her daggers. Recovering her footing quickly she let out a pained grunt. The man before her sheathed his sword and brought up his fists. The man swung hard at her causing her to retreat a step right into the other mans kick again. Losing her footing completely she caved to her hands and knees.  
     Iron Bull's war hammer came crushing down on the second man as Alyria's cries reached him. Instantly his head snapped towards Alyria's cry. The image before him snapped his sanity instantly. Alyria was on her knees gasping for air and trying to get away from them. Letting out a violent scream Iron Bull charged at the men with his war hammer poised to bring death.  
     Alyria gasped as she tried to get away on her hands and knees. Pain exploded as one of the men kneed her in the cheek as the other walked to her side.  
     "So you are the infamous Inquisitor I've heard so much about. Your just a elf bitch that needs to learn her place." The man laughed as he brought his leg back and planting it squarely into her exposed stomach. A scream of pain cut through the air as she rolled several feet from the men.  
     As she laid on the ground, her mind exploding with pain, she heard the hammering run of Iron Bull. Her eyes lazily looked up to where the men were just in time to see one get launched by Iron Bull's war hammer. Iron Bull turned quickly snatching the other man up by the neck. Seconds later a sickening pop filled the air as Iron Bull dropped the lifeless body to the ground. Her vision went blurry as she started to cough, blood splattered the ground and trickled down her lip.  
     Iron Bull put his war hammer into it's hilt and ran to Alyria, "Kadan!" He knees giving out from under him as he reached her side. "I have to get you back to Skyhold." He moved to pick her up and a scream of agony ripped from her lips. "I'm sorry Kadan! Please hold on." He lifted her into his arms cradling her into his chest. Looking around he let out a loud whistle. Moments later their horses trotted up to them.  
     Iron bull looked around the encampment trying to find anything that would help get Alyria back to Skyhold. There wasn't much in the encampment that would work, but then his eyes found a wagon. It was full of crates which did not matter to him, he would clear them out of it. Clicking his tongue to get the horses to follow he walked towards the wagon.  
     Alyria cried out in pain again as Iron Bull shifted her to lay her down on the grass. Silently swearing to himself he pulled one of the horses to the front of the wagon, attaching the wagon to it's saddle. He then tied the other horse to the front of the wagon. Moving quickly he climbed into the back of the wagon, tossing out the three crates that were in it. One of the crates cracked open and a dagger flew from it. The crates contained weapons that the bandits probably stole. He didn't care as he jumped out of the wagon, his main concern was making sure Alyria made it safely back to Skyhold. Iron Bull then crossed the camp stopping in front of one of the tents. With a grunt he tore it down, ripping the fabric as he walked back to the wagon. He folded over the tent a few times and laid it down on the wagon. He turned back to Alyria with a grimace on his face knowing that he would cause her more pain as he picked her back up and laid her into the cart. Sure enough she cried out again.  
     He leaned down brushing her red locks away from her sweat soaked for head. "I'm so sorry for inflicting more pain Kadan. Don't worry we will be back in Skyhold soon." Gently he kissed her forehead and covered her to her shoulders with the other piece of the tent. Moving around the cart he pulled himself up into the saddle. He took a deep breath thinking about the path they were going to take back to Skyhold. If he took the path they came in through they would be seen and he couldn't risk the archers aiming for Alyria. After a few moments he thought of another route and urged the horse forward at a hurried but gentle pace.  
     Fear gripped him as they rode. Cold, ominous fear. If they did not make it back to Skyhold in time there was a risk he could lose Alyria. That was something he was not ready to face. He cursed himself in Qulat for letting anything happen to her. Rounding a bend in the path he could see Skyhold before him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave a note on this chapter. I have tweaked the effects of Lyrium just slightly. Please do not take offense to it. I do not consider this fan fic Cannon, or historical events of the DA world.

    They reached the front gates of Skyhold as the sun was touching the tops of the tree lines. Iron Bull hurried the wagon through the gates while bolting off his horse. All eyes were on Iron Bull as he moved the blanket and gently picked up Alyria. A cry of agony ripped from her lips as he cradled her into his chest.  
     As her cry filled the hold Cullen dropped his papers to his desk. Instantly Cullen rushed from his office to the battlements where he seen the pair. Without thought he ran down the stairs of the battlement to Iron Bull's side.  
     "What happened to her?" Cullen asked his voice laced with anger.  
     "She was ambushed. I couldn't get to her in time." Iron Bull said as he started up the stone steps into the main building of Skyhold. Upon breaching the door they were rushed by Cassandra.  
    "By the Maker! What happened?" Cassandra shrieked as she fell in line with them.  
    "They ambushed her while they kept me busy on the side of the camp. It's worse than we thought. Redcliffe has been over ran. I couldn't get to her to protect her from this." Iron bull said through gritted teeth.  
    Cassandra's eyes widened as she looked to Cullen. They nodded to each other as Cassandra started to speak, "I'll go get Fiona. We will meet in Alyria's quarters." Turning away from them quickly she darted through a door calling out Fiona's name.  
     Cullen pushed open the door to Alyria's chambers allowing Iron Bull to pass first. Iron Bull crossed Alyria's room briskly and eased her down on the bed. She sucked in a pained breath as her body sunk into the soft bedding. Iron bull leaned down and brushed a lock of her red hair from her face as the door popped open.  
     Fiona rushed into the room quickly with Cassandra at her side. Fiona pushed past Cullen and Iron Bull, stopping beside the bed Alyria was in. "Everyone out!" Fiona snapped as she started to roll up her sleeves. She turned her head and seen Cassandra was about to walk out, "No Cassandra I will need your help."  
     Fiona heard the door close as they left and turned to Cassandra, "Will you help me get her armor off of her?" Fiona started to unlace Alyria's boots, slipping them off with ease. She then moved to her weapons belt, unsnapping it. "Cassandra can you lift her a bit to ease off her chest piece?"  
     Cassandra gravely nodded as she reached down, embraced Alyria and whispered into her ear. "I'm terribly so for this Inquisitor." She gently eased Alyria forwards with Fiona's hands working quickly between them to get the prowler armor off. As Cassandra eased her back down onto the bed Alyria whimpered in pain a bit. Fiona was already working on getting her pants off, leaving Alyria laying in her bed in nothing but her small clothes. "Step back please." Fiona stood over Alyria, hovering her hands over her. Cassandra watched in awe as Fiona's hands gave a faint blue glow. Fiona sucked in a breath as she lowered her hands down onto Alyria's rib cage. Instantaneously Alyria screamed in pain. Fiona bit her lip as she let her magic heal as much of the damage as she could.  
     Meanwhile outside Alyria's room Cullen and Iron Bull waited, both of them jumped and looked to the door as they heard Alyria scream in pain.  
     "How could you let this happen?" Cullen snapped at Iron Bull with a wicked glare. "You were suppose to protect her!"  
     "I tried. She was ambushed and I got to her as fast as I can." He shot back squaring his shoulders. "I would die in her place if need be. You were not there, do not judge me on the actions that took place!"  
     "She could have died!" Culled took a step forward, anger clearly showing on his face.  
     "But she didn't, she's alive. Now back off Templar!" Iron Bull snarled as he shifted his weight and clenching his fists.  
     "Boys, calm down." Came a voice from the shadows. "No need to go after each other. What would Alyria think of that. Iron Bull you got her here and she is being tended to. That's what matters now." Leliana stepped out of the shadows and between the two. Turning to Cullen and pointing her finger at him, "From what I overheard you need to be planning an attack to rescue Redcliffe. My spies have already been dispatched to the area. I will have reports back soon and I need you in my office."  
     "You're right. I will take my leave." Cullen turned to walk with Leliana but stopped for a brief moment addressing Iron Bull. "I expect to know how she is doing later."  
Moments later the door opened as Cassandra walked out supporting Fiona. Fiona looked to Iron Bull with a weak smile and spoke, "She's fine now, I used my magic to set her bones. I healed them as best as I could but she does need some rest and healing potions. I will send someone with a few to her quarters soon." Cassandra helped Fiona out into the throne room as Iron Bull entered Alyria's quarters.  
     Alyria was sitting upright in her bed when Iron Bull came up the stairs in her room. She was still just in her small clothes but her ribs were wrapped up. Upon seeing Iron Bull she blushed pulling the covers up over herself.  
     "Hey Kadan. How are you feeling?" Iron Bull stopped at the small table by her couch. He then poured her a glass of cool water. As he approached her bedside he offered the water to her.  
     Smiling weakly she took the glass from him. "I'm doing better. Fiona said that I had a broken rib that she healed to the best of her abilities. I will admit it's still a touch painful." Carefully she raised the glass to her lips taking the water down quickly. She coughed a bit as she handed the glass back to him.  
     "Kadan, I'm sorry this happened to you. I should have stayed by your side." He said as he moved to sit at the edge of her bed. "It feels like my fault.'  
     "Bull you didn't know this was going to happen, you saved me regardless. If you didn't get me back here I could have died out there." Alyria said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and shook her head. She had heard Iron Bull and Cullen outside her quarters earlier but didn't want to bring it up so she decided not to.  
     "You right Kadan, I'm just glad that you are alright." Iron Bull smiled at her. gently he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I'm going to go check on our Chargers and let you get some rest." He stood up and started for the door. "I will be back Kadan. Rest well."  
     Alyria sighed as the door shut leaving her alone in her room. She ran her hand across the bandages and swung her legs gently over the side of the bed. Carefully she brought herself to her feet, steadying herself with her bedpost. She made her way around the bed to her dresser. Through gritted teeth she pulled open one of her drawers and pulled out a set of clothes. Leaning heavily on the dresser, she pulled her pants on and to wait a few moments for the pain to subside. As she was about to put her shirt on, she heard the door come open and footsteps come up.  
     "Inquisitor?" Came the familiar voice of her commander. "Sweet Maker! Alyria what are you doing?" He dropped the papers he was holding, rushed to her and put his arm around her supporting her. Cullen helped her back to her bed and eased her down on it.  
     "Thank you Cullen. I was just trying to get dressed. I can't just lay here and do nothing while Redcliffe is in danger." Alyria pulled the shirt from her shoulder and attempted to put it on. She winced as she pushed her arm into her button up.  
     Cullen shook his head at her attempts. "Stubborn as always, but you need to rest. You can't run in with the injuries you've sustained." Gently he grabbed the shirt that was now half on her and helped her slip her other arm into it. "I have spoken briefly with Leliana about the situation. You have time to rest. The bandits are not killing the locals. Leliana has one of her men stationed in Redcliffe sending messages." He brought the shirt around her gently and started to button it. "If it gets too bad, I will go in myself and take care of it."  
     "Cullen I cannot ask you to do that. I am the Inquisitor, I have to be strong for my people. I am an icon of hope. I can't put you in danger." She bit her lip as he buttoned her shirt. She felt so helpless, like a child needing their mother. She was no longer the weak child she was years ago. No longer the girl who watched her small caravan of elves be raided and utterly destroyed. She was stronger, she had come so far. This would not stop her from being the Inquisitor.  
     Cullen retracted his hands as he still locked eyes with her. "I appreciate that, but you are hurt and need your rest." He broke eye contact, shaking his head. "I know that you are stubborn and the moment I leave you will be trying to leave to save Redcliffe." He stood up and started to pace the room. Cullen's right hand slipped into his pocket as he turned his back to her for a moment. His mind raced at the thought that hit him. Thinking quickly he walked over to the papers that he had dropped, leaned down to pick them up but made sure his back was facing Alyria. Acting as if he was picking up the papers he pulled out two vials from his pocket, a red one that was a health potion and a blue one. "Sorry I dropped these when I seen you. I was worried and I didn't want to see you hurt yourself." His fingers worked quickly as he added a few drops of the blue liquid into the health potion. Corking them he then placed them both back in his pocket. He gathered the papers and took them over to her desk.  
     "It's really alright Cullen. I understand." She smiled at him as he approached the bed again. "I didn't mean to make you worry."  
     "It's alright. I remembered something about Fiona saying she was going to bring you a few health potions." He pushed his hand back into his pocket, pulling out the little red vial. "I have one, it may make you feel better." He held out his hand offering it to her.  
     "Anything to take the edge off this pain." Alyria said as she took the vial from his hand, uncorked it and took a sip of it.  
     Cullen watched her as he felt the guilt growing in his mind. It was a small dose of lyrium. It shouldn't hurt her but it should make the healing process a lot faster. He remembered how fast it helped with some of his injuries in the past, but also the side effects of it. He shook his head and smiled at her. "I hope it helps." He turned to head down the stairs to her door. "Please don't do anything too strenuous. I don't mean to be rude but I must return to my duties."  
     "I understand. I didn't mean to keep you." Alyria said as she heard him open the door and leave. She leaned back in her bed, looking at the tiny vial in her hand. After a few moments she shook her head and downed the whole thing. She stretched her arm out to set the vial on her nightstand and felt a weird sensation hit her causing her drop the empty vial. A wave of exhaustion hit her as she heard the sound of the shattering glass. Her vision blurred as the room spun slightly. She screwed her eyes shut, thinking it was the effects of drinking the health vial too quickly. She sucked in a deep breath to calm herself as her conscious started to slip. _"Maybe I should just sleep this off? Hopefully I will feel better when I wake up."_ She thought as she allowed herself to give into the comforting darkness and find sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

    After a few hours Alyria rolled over in her bed, pulling her blanket up to her shoulders. Realization hit her causing her to snap her eyes open. She was laying on her side, that alone should have sent shock waves of pain rippling through her. She eased herself up, bracing herself for the pain that never came. A confused look came upon her face as she stood up from her bed. Crossing the room to her couch, she pulled on her boots. "Well since I feel better maybe I should see about the plans for Redcliffe." She muttered as she stood up. A shimmer caught her attention from the clothes that was on the floor. She walked over and picked up the tiny red crystal that she had forgotten about and put it in her pocket. "Maybe Dagna will find a good use for it?" She walked down the stairs and out of her room.  
     Briskly she walked across the throne room into the forge opposite of her door. A smile broke across her face as Dagna rushed up to her.  
     "Inquisitor, I have good news! You remember that armor you asked me to make with the dragon parts? I finally perfected it! I have the perfect enchantment cast upon it too!" She took Alyria's hand and led her down into the forge to a mannequin fitted in stunning armor.  
     Alyria's jaw went slack at the perfection of the armor. "Dagna, you have outdone yourself! This is amazing." She reached her hand out running it down the glimmering chest plate.  
     Dagna looked down bashfully and shuffled her feet. "I made it to your size ma'am. I hope that you really do like it." She looked up with a smile, "It deflects spells and reduces the damage caused by arrows."  
     "You did this armor for me, fitted for me?" Alyria looked down to her dwarven friend. "It's perfect, but I didn't come here to check on your armor in all honesty. I came because I discovered something on one of the bandits we killed in the Storm Coast. I was wondering if you would like to take a look at it?" She pulled the small red crystal out of her pocket.  
     Dagna's eyes grew wide as she looked at the crystal. "That's raw red lyrium. I would love to take a good look at this and study it." She reached up and plucked it from Alyria's hand. Seconds later she was scampering over to her workbench, throwing on a pair of goggles and getting lost in her work.  
     Smiling Alyria turned to leave the forge knowing that Dagna wouldn't even notice that she was leaving. She stepped out of the forge, into the throne room and proceeded to exit the building. The courtyard was lit by torches and she could hear the chatter of the Tavern on the night air. She started down the stone stairs enjoying the night air.  
     "...Ah hahahaha Dorian that was a good one." Iron Bull's voice carried out from the tavern as he stepped out with Dorian. Instantly Iron Bull's eyes went to Alyria.  
     "Bull that wasn't even the best part, he ran out naked." Dorian laughed as he turned to see what Iron Bull was staring at. "Oh my... Inquisitor shouldn't you be in bed resting?"  
     "I should but the strangest thing happened. I have no pain and I feel fine." Alyria smiled kindly at the Tevinter mage. "I woke up from my nap and my side does not hurt at all."  
     A look of concern crossed Iron Bull's face as he stepped closer to her. "Did Fiona's apprentice bring you the health potion? Those take the edge off the pain but you still feel it."  
     "No Fiona's apprentice didn't even show up. But Cullen came in with a health potion. After I drank it I felt a bit dizzy and a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me. So I took a nap and when I woke up the pain was gone."  
     "Hmm..." Dorian moved over to her quickly, grasping her arm and shoving up her sleeve. He brought his gloved hand up to his mouth, gripping it with his teeth he took it off and touched her bare skin. Dorian furrowed his brow as he turned his gaze to Alyria. "How did you get lyrium in your system?"  
     "That sneaky bastard. He's going to get it now!" Iron Bull said as he stormed from the pair and to the stairs of the battlements.  
     Pulling her arm free from Dorian she quickly followed while pulling down her sleeve. "Bull wait there has to be a logical explanation." She took the stairs two at a time to catch up. As her foot touched the top of the battlement Iron Bull was already slamming the door open.  
     "You bastard Templar." Iron Bull advanced on Cullen quickly, grabbing him up by his chest plate and pinning him to a wall. "You drugged her with lyrium!"  
     Squirming a bit in Iron Bull's grasp Cullen spoke, "It was only enough to heal her, not enough to get her addicted. I would never put her in danger like that!"  
     "Lyrium is still lyrium! You can't just give it to her and expect everything to be fine!" Iron Bull snarled as he drew back his fist leveling it with Cullen's face.  
     "No!" Alyria ran forwards, grabbing Iron Bull's drawn back arm. "Don't do this! Please Kadan stop." She held onto his arm staring him down. "I'm fine please stop."  
     Iron Bull looked to her, sucked in a deep breaths and released Cullen, letting him drop to the floor. "Fine but if I seen any changes in you, I will be taking out a Templar! You know where to find me Boss." He turned away and walked out of his office leaving Alyria in the office with Cullen.  
     "Well I was not expecting that." Cullen muttered as he stood up while adjusting his armor. He looked over at Alyria and scratched the back of his head. "I suppose I owe you an explanation, don't I?"  
     Alyria crossed her arms in front of her chest, locking her blue eyes on him. "Yeah you do. Dorian said there was lyrium in my system. I don't use lyrium. I seen what it did to you. How did it get into my system?"  
     Cullen looked away from Alyria, "When I helped you earlier in your room. I slipped you some then." He turned suddenly to face her with a pleading look on his face. "I swear it was not to hurt you or get you addicted. It was to help. Lyrium in small doses help heal faster." He shook his head and looked to the ground. "I know I should have told you. I didn't think it through."  
     Alyria looked at him for a moment and shook her head. "Why did you even take the risk? What if you gave me too much? I got dizzy and exhausted when you left. What if something happened to me?" She reached up and ran her index and middle finger over her eyebrow.  
     "I was careful. I had the same problems the first time I took it. Please trust me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Cullen walked past her to his desk. "For all that it is worth I am sorry Alyria."  
     "Well you heard Bull, if anything about me changes he's having it out with you." Alyria said as she crossed his office to the door. "Don't ever do something like that again. Are we clear?"  
     A look of shame crossed Cullen's face, "I understand."  
     "Good." Alyria pulled open the door and started to walk down the steps of the battlements. She noticed a person sitting at the last step of the stairs.  
     "Inquisitor, I thought I would be able to catch you here." Dorian said as he stood to greet her. "Iron Bull went back to the tavern. He was pretty mad about what had happened." He shook his head and extended his hand towards the tavern. "Would you care to talk over a drink?"  
     "I don't know if I should be drinking, but I do not mind joining you." Alyria smiled while she walked to the tavern.  
     "I will not keep you too long, I know you have War Council meetings in the wee morning." He moved a bit to let her walk in first. Walking up to the bar he sat down with Alyria at his side. "I wanted to bring to your attention that the situation that you were placed in was not a dire one. You and Bull tore off before I could even explain." Dorian said as he took the drink that the barkeep offered him.  
     "Yeah that escalated quickly. I had to stop Iron Bull from hitting Cullen." Alyria motioned for the barkeep to hand her some water.  
     "I was going to tell you that you have a very low dose of lyrium running through you. It's not enough to harm you but it's there. So I assume from Bull's reaction, it was Cullen's fault?" Dorian took a long drink then sat his glass down. "I may not have known him that long, but from my observations he did not mean you harm."  
     "Yeah but that's not how Iron Bull views it. He thinks lyrium in any dose is bad." She turned to look at the back of the bar and seen Iron Bull was staring right at her. Blushing she turned back to Dorian. "You know how he is."  
     "Yes I do. He seems very found of you Alyria. I know it's only been months since the fiasco with Cullen, I want you to be careful. Don't dive in head first. I know this sounds weird coming from me, of all people, but I speak from experience. Heartbreak is a hard thing to overcome but in time all wounds heal." He turned and smiled at her when he seen her look of shock. "Don't let happiness slip away from you over some spilt milk." Dorian stood smiling to Alyria, "Well I shall call it a night." He nodded to her as he turned to walk out of the tavern.  
     Alyria sat there for a few moments thinking on Dorian's words. She eased herself down on off the stool and decided to call it a night. Alyria pushed the tavern door open, walked across the yard and up the stairs to the main building. She was halfway down the hall of the throne room when she felt a large hand touch her shoulder.  
     "Hey Kadan." Iron Bull's voice was soft as he fell into step with her. "How are you feeling?"  
     "I'm ok just a little tired. Today was dreadful." She smiled and allowed a laugh to escape her lips. Upon reaching the door to her room she placed her hand on the knob and turned to Iron Bull. "I'm sorry for making you worry today." She pushed her door open not expecting Iron Bull to follow her.  
     "It's fine. You have no reason to apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing for my actions." Iron Bull followed her up to her room. "I should have kept a level head but after hearing he put you at risk like that, well it boiled my blood."  
     Alyria smiled as she came up the stairs to her room. "Thank you for caring that much about me Bull. It means a lot to me." She walked over to her bed and sat down. "I bet the war council tomorrow will be a mess." She leaned back on the bed laughing a bit. "We still have to deal with Redcliffe being invaded."  
     Iron Bull walked around the bed, pulled the covers down and laid down. He reached out placing his hand on Alyria's shoulder, gently pulling her towards him. "That's tomorrow Kadan. Tonight just relax and get some sleep. You need your rest after what happened today."  
     "You're right." Alyria kicked her boots off, leaned back and curled into Iron Bull's chest. She snuggled close to him lazily draping her arm over him.  
     "Sleep well Kadan." Iron Bull wrapped his arm around her, cradling her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We had better get some sleep. You have a meeting to attend in the morning and a town to save."  
     Feeling blissful Alyria closed her eyes. She smiled as she found sleep. Peaceful, gentle sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

    Alyria shifted a bit in her sleep, snuggling as close as she possibly could to Iron Bull's chest. She felt safe in his embrace as the morning light started to creep into the windows.  
     Iron Bull moved slightly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good morning Kadan."  
     Alyria moaned softly as she stretched, "Can the sun just go away for a little longer? I don't want to get up." She pulled the covers over her head playfully.  
     "You have that meeting to attend to. I wouldn't want you to be late." He smiled at her as he pulled the covers down. "I was thinking on sitting in on this meeting if that was alright with you."  
     "Bull you know I don't mind." Alyria rolled over, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. "You are more than welcome to accompany me." She reached over grabbing her hair brush and brushed out her long, red locks. She then pulled her hair back into a high ponytail leaving a few locks out to frame her face. Alyria stood up and stretched causing her shirt to hike up her stomach. A few moments later she felt Iron Bull stand up behind her. Gently he pulled her shirt back down over her as he planted a kiss on her neck.  
     "Well you missed yesterday's war council, better be careful not to miss this one." Iron Bull said as he stepped into his boots and made his way to stairs leading out of her room.  
     Following suit Alyria did the same although she did not stop at the stairs. She proceeded in walking down the stairs, out her door and down the hall to the war room. As she pushed open the door, she could already hear Cullen, Josephine and Leliana chattering away by the war table.  
     "We already have my people out scouting the area with Sera. We should get reports back soon. Yesterday's reports stated that the bandits are not really leaving Redcliffe. Two of my best people watched the gates after the Inquisitor returned." Leliana said as she started to pace behind the war table.  
     "Inquisitor. Good of you and Bull to join us this morning." Josephine smiled up from her paperwork as they entered. "We were just discussing the details on the hostile takeover of Redcliffe."  
     "My men should be sending in reports soon. From my reports yesterday there is not that much activity, which has me worried." Leliana said as she leaned against the table.  
     "My men are at the ready to march with you Inquisitor. If that is the approach you would like to take." Cullen spoke up after finally taking his eyes from the parchment he held in his hand.  
     Alyria leaned over the war table looking intently at the map. "So I take it the black pins stuck in the map are your men Leliana?"  
     "Yes." Leliana nodded as she pulled a piece of parchment from the table and handed it to Alyria. "There has been very little movement in or out of Redcliffe nor any sight of Alistair."  
     "No signs of Alistair?" Iron Bull crossed his arms over his chest with a worried look on his face. "That sounds bad."  
     Just as Alyria turned to address Iron Bull the war room's doors opened as Sera, Cassandra and Varric walked in. Sera had a smile on her face two miles wide as she approached the table.  
     "Well Miss Ladybits we have an issue." She stopped a few feet from Alyria and placed her hands on her hips still smiling.  
     "You seem awful cheerful for someone who just said we have an issue. What's up Sera?" Alyria eyed her friend skeptically.  
     "We found Alistair!" Sera said rather smugly. "Now to the issue part. He's been taken back to Redcliffe and is in their jail!"  
     "What Sera is trying to say Inquisitor, is that one of Leliana's spies just reported into us out in the field. He reported that Alistair was caught sometime after you was brought back to Skyhold yesterday and was imprisoned." Cassandra corrected Sera as she approached the war table.  
     "That's what I said!" Sera looked over at Cassandra with a look of annoyance on her face.  
     Alyria stifled a laugh at Sera's reaction to Cassandra. "You are sure he is being held in Redcliffe?" She watched as Sera, Cassandra and Varric nodded. "So either we rush in and liberate the place with our troops and risk them killing Alistair before we get to him or we infiltrate Redcliffe and get him out." Alyria reached up and pulled one of her long locks from her back and twirled it on her finger.  
     "Rushing in would be a fool's gambit. Like you said, he could be dead by the time we get to him." Leliana said as a grin crept to her face. Alyria could see that Leliana already had a plan in motion in her mind. It was only a matter of time before she perfected it and presented it to the company before her.  
     "If we wait too long they will kill him anyways." Cullen interjected as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is becoming a very delicate situation."  
     "If I may Inquisitor?" Leliana smiled as she addressed Alyria. "I have an idea if you are willing to listen." Alyria nodded in approval and waited for her to proceed. "Charging in with our army could possibly get Alistair killed. So I propose that we go in and get Alistair. I was thinking about a job that I done before I became a sister of the Chantry. I hid amongst a tower of Circle Mages to take out a target I was assigned." She paused to see if everyone was on the same page as her. "We have robes here, hooded robes and Redcliffe is home to numerous Circle mages, and apostates alike." She leaned over the war table locking eyes with Alyria. "With my expertise we can infiltrate the walls of Redcliffe tonight disguised as mages. With the hoods drawn up they won't know the difference."  
     "I like that idea Leliana." Alyria smiled at how quickly her spymaster thought of the plan. "Who would go in with you though and what about an escape route."  
     "I was thinking you, me and Cullen." Leliana said looking from Alyria to Cullen.  
     "Why me?" Cullen looked over to Leliana with a look of shock. "An ex Templar disguised as a mage. There are so many things wrong with that picture."  
     "Why? Why is there so much wrong with it? All you have to do is keep your hood on, keep your head down and play the part. It's not like you're going to magically become a mage wearing their clothes. I thought of you for the muscle." Leliana turned her gaze to Iron Bull with a smile, "No offense Bull but you would be a bit harder to hide."  
     "None taken Red. I understand. I will say this. If Alyria is willing to go, make sure nothing happens to her. She is still recovering from her ribs." Iron Bull's gaze shot over to Cullen with a scowl.  
  "Good then it's settled. As the sun starts to dip at the treeline, we take off to save Alistair." Alyria said as she looked at Cullen then to Leliana in turn. "Be sure to have supplies tucked away in those robes. We don't know what we are up against once we make it in. I will meet with you both Leliana's office tonight before it gets too late. Cassandra, I put you in command of the troops and Varric, you will manage Leliana's spies in our absence. You are all dismissed." Alyria dipped her head and looked over the map.  
     One by one the war council filed out of the room leaving only Iron Bull and Alyria alone. Iron Bull walked up to Alyria and placed his arms on the table in front of her. Alyria turned around to face him with a soft smile on her face.  
     "Kadan, I won't lie I am worried about this mission. There are so many things that could go wrong with it." A look of worry shown on Iron Bulls face as he looked down at her. "I want you back in one piece."  
     "Bull, I will be ok. I will have Leliana and Cullen with me. They will protect me with their lives." Alyria smiled up at him. "I have done a few infiltrations in my time as a rogue. I can handle it."  
     "Your bravery inspires me Kadan." He pulled her close with his left arm, "When this is all over and you have some free time, you're all mine."  
     "I can't wait." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
     Moments later the war chamber's doors opened and Krem walked in. "Boss? Oh good there you are. I ...oh um... Sorry. Didn't know you had company." Krem looked away from the kissing couple and waited for a free moment with them.  
     Iron Bull pulled back from Alyria and turned to Krem. "It's fine Krem, you have walked in on far worse." Laughter rang out from Iron Bull and Krem.  
     "Yeah Boss. You're right, I have." Krem laughed a bit more and regained composure. "Dalish received an urgent message boss. She wanted you to see it right away. I don't mean to pull you away from stealing kisses, but it's got her upset. She's at the tavern with the rest of the Chargers."  
     "It must be something big if it upset Dalish. She rarely lets her emotions show." A look of concern crossed Iron Bull's face. He turned back to Alyria. "I'm sorry but I must go."  
     "I understand Bull. The Chargers need you and I need to prepare for tonight." Alyria smiled as she watched him and Krem leave the war room.  
     Alyria turned back to the map and leaned down looking at the area of Redcliffe. This was a huge gamble, everyone in the countryside knew what she looked like and who she was. She had to be extra careful tonight. If they made the wrong move or get discovered the plan fails. She didn't want to think of the damages failing would cause. With a deep breath she gathered up the reports and walked out of the war room. She walked back to her room where she spent the rest of the afternoon pouring over the paper work.


	9. Chapter 9

    Alyria spent most of the day looking over the paper work. Her bed was riddled with scrolls and maps she brought back from the war room. As she sat in the middle of her bed pouring over the reports she didn't realize how quickly the day was advancing without her.  
     Taking a deep breath she finally sat down the parchment that was in her hand and looked to the window. She could see that the sun had started to set. Gathering up the reports into a stack she stood up from her bed, walked over to her desk and sat them down. She took a moment to gather up her weapons, making sure that everything was in order before she walked out of her room. She made her way through the throne room, through the room that used to be Solas's office and up the stairs leading to Leliana's office.  
     She pushed open the door to her spymaster's office and was greeted with the sounds of Cullen and Leliana talking.  
     "I know that things between you and the Inquisitor are a bit weird, but you both have to set that aside to save Alistair and Redcliffe." Leliana said as she pulled three mage robes from her chest by her desk.  
     "I know, believe me I know. I hope that she can trust me on this mission. I was only trying to help her." Cullen said as he leaned against one of the banisters.  
     "I know that. I think under it all she does too." Leliana seen Alyria coming up the stairs and smiled. "You know you could always ask her."  
     Cullen scratched the back of his head and looked down. "I don't know, you know. I guess I could ask her, but I already know how she feels about the lyrium."  
     "Ask me what?" Alyria asked as she came into view. She seen Cullen jump a bit and his eyes widened. "I heard it all. I'm not mad Cullen. You actually helped heal me quicker and for that I thank you Cullen."  
     Cullen shifted his feet a bit as he looked up at Alyria. "I am still sorry for hiding that from you."  
     "It's fine. Let's not talk about that right now and worry about our mission." Alyria said as she smiled to Cullen as she walked over to Leliana's table. "So the plan is to disguise ourselves as mages, infiltrate Redcliffe, find Alistair and escape with him. Do you have an escape plan?"  
     Leliana looked to Alyria, then to Cullen as she pulled out a map of Redcliffe. She pulled the robes off her desk tossing them into her chair and smoothed the map over her desk. "Our escape plan is risky, but we have to do what we have to do." She laughed a bit. "Last time I was personally in Redcliffe I found out that the well leads into a cavern. Apparently the people of the town no longer use it and it is there for decoration. It's a bold move because we do not know if Alistair is hurt or not and we will be cutting right through town to reach the well."  
     "I see one flaw in your plan Leliana," Cullen interjected. "If we manage to get Alistair out of wherever they are holding him without alerting the guards we can't just waltz him through town unmasked. We would be begging to be caught."  
Leliana nodded as she picked up a small knapsack. "He will have a disguise as well. One of us will be carrying this. It has one last mage robe in it."  
     "Well that should hide him." Alyria laughed a bit as she laid down her dagger belt on the map. "I've never wore mage's robes before. Do I wear my armor under it?"  
Leliana laughed a bit as she handed out the mages robes to the two. "Your armor will slow you down. I took the liberty of going and seeing Dagna today. She was nice enough to enchant these with a few properties that will protect us under fire, whether it be arrows or magic."  
     "Well you thought of everything now haven't you?" Alyria laughed a bit as she took the robes. "So no armor. What about my daggers? I do not want to go in here completely defenseless."  
     "Those are fine." Leliana handed the other robe to Cullen. "Now before we lose anymore time, we had better go get changed."  
     Alyria nodded while she walked around the office to a few crates that stood waist high to her. She moved behind them with her back to Cullen and Leliana. As she started to take off her shirt she could feel Cullen's amber eyes looking at her. She bit her lip, moved to take off her boots and pants. Tossing them to the crate behind her, she grabbed the mage's pants and pulled them up her legs. She bit her lip and turned a little to see that Cullen had taken the same tactic as her. He was behind another crate changing as well. A light rose blush crept up her cheeks as Cullen looked up and locked eyes with her for a moment. She averted her eyes as she grabbed the undershirt to her robes and slipped it on, tucking it into her pants. Alyria then grabbed the mage's trench jacket and slipped it on. She buttoned the few buttons that were up at her chest and felt rather restricted, she laughed a bit and left them unbuttoned. She leaned against the crate behind her and pulled on the mage boots.  
     Alyria gathered up her clothes and walked back over to Leliana's desk. She handed her clothes to Leliana whom had quickly changed as well. Leliana took her clothes and sat them down in her chair. Alyria reached for her weapon's belt and slipped it around her waist. "Well at least I won't feel completely helpless." She laughed as she clipped her belt.  
     "Andrate's tits really!" Cullen's voice rang out through the office.  
     "Cullen, you alright?" Alyria looked over at him with a look of wondering concern.  
     "I feel like Dorian in these clothes." Cullen laughed as he stepped out from behind the crate.  
     Alyria's eyes widened at the sight of Cullen in mage's robes. His robes were built much like hers, but he chose to keep his buttoned at the chest. She bit her lip to stifle the laugh that tickled her throat. The irony of Cullen being in a mage outfit made her giggle a bit.  
     "Now that we are changed lets discuss in the plan for infiltration." Leliana smiled realizing the same thing Alyria did about the irony. "If we leave soon we can reach Redcliffe's gates before it gets too much later. According to the reports I received this morning they have let a few mages enter into Redcliffe but they were searched."  
     "Well that proves to be a problem considering we all will be carrying weapons." Cullen said as he buckled his sword to his waist. "So is there any other way in?"  
     "My men spotted a break in their guard along the eastern wall. They left an area open." Leliana said as she pointed out the area on the map. "They only have one guard posted there. They think that they are safe on that wall with the hill's incline and the trees. Little do they realize that will be the easiest place to infiltrate them."  
     Cullen laughed a bit, "I haven't climbed trees since I was a boy. This should prove entertaining."  
     Alyria giggled, she was quite accustomed to climbing trees. She was Dalish after all and spent quite a lot of her youth playing in the trees. "Don't worry Commander, we won't laugh at you that much if you fall."  
     "That sounds so heartfelt Alyria." He laughed at her comment as he rolled his eyes.  
     Leliana laughed a bit and then her tone turned serious. "We only have one shot at this. If we are noticed then the plan is a bust." Leliana looked at Cullen. "You cannot let your Templar side show at all, no matter what happens."  
     "I will do my best." Cullen said as he shuffled his feet. "You know it's hard to break myself after I grew up in the company of the Templars."  
     "Try is not good enough Cullen! If you give us away, we could all be killed including Alistair." Leliana said as she pulled her hood up. "We cannot fail this."  
     "She's right Cullen. We have no room for error." Alyria pulled her hood up as well but was met with Cullen's eyes locked onto her long, red locks poking out from under. Even in a ponytail her hair was long. She reached up and tucked her locks back into the hood.  
     "I will not allow myself to be the reason for failure." Cullen said with resolve in his voice as he pulled his hood up. "Do we have everything ready to go?"  
Leliana picked up the small knapsack containing the other mage suit. "Yeah we are ready. We should travel by horses at least a good ways into the Hinterlands before taking the rest of the way on foot."  
     Alyria nodded as she turned to the stairs leading out of Leliana's office with both of them behind her. She passed through the main building of Skyhold and down to the stable through the courtyard. Alyria could sense the eyes that were turned on the trio as they untied their horses. This was the first time that they left Josephine to run all of Skyhold. She knew that Josephine could handle it with the help of Cassandra manning the troops and Varric trying to manage Leliana's spies. As she hopped up into the saddle of her horse she locked eyes with Iron Bull who was leaning against a tree watching them leave. She smiled to him as they rode past, out of Skyhold's gates and on to the Hinterlands.


	10. Chapter 10

    They rode into the Hinterlands under the cover of darkness. It didn't take them too long to find themselves on the path leading towards Redcliffe. Their journey was made in absolute silence so that they were not noticed by any of the bandits. As they made their way down the path Alyria held up her hand to bring them to a halt. As she seen the torches that lit up the gate to Redcliffe, she knew that they would have to take the rest of the way on foot.  
     As they dismounted from the horses, Leliana clicked her tongue and one of her spies came forward from the foliage. She took the reins from her companions, "Take them back to Skyhold." She whispered as the spy nodded and took off with the horses. Leliana then took the front of the line as she led them down the path. They made sure to tread carefully as they made their approach to Redcliffe.  
     Leliana stopped moving and pulled her companions into the foliage. "The eastern wall is not that far away. We will just have to keep out sight from the guards." She whispered, pointing to the two archers standing atop the gate. "I suggest we cross the path farther down to avoid being spotted." Nodding in agreement they took off again keeping to the foliage and trees for cover.  
     As they neared the path Alyria looked towards the gates, it seemed the guards were conversing looking towards the western path for the moment. She turned back to her companions, "We should move now." Before another word was spoken Leliana was already on the move, she half way across the path before Alyria and Cullen sprinted after her. Taking cover again Alyria chanced a look at the guards, they didn't seem to have noticed them and was still occupied.  
     Leliana once again took the lead as they moved towards the eastern wall. "I'll go first and take out the guard up there." She pointed to the lone archer standing guard. Leliana turned from her companions and moved towards the wall. She moved to a tree, testing it to see if it would hold her weight. Satisfied she started her climb moving from one tree to another until she was almost level with the top of the wall. There was a gap between the tree and the wall, it was nothing serious, but if she missed she would fall to her possible death. She waited till the guard turned his back to make her move. She took a deep, breath and jumped. Her hands landed on the wall, gripping it as she silently pulled herself up. The guard still took no notice to her as she crept up behind him, covered his mouth and snapped his neck.  
     Below Alyria and Cullen waited on baited breath for their signal to move. It seemed that time had stood still as they waited for Leliana's signal.  
     Alyria almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Cullen's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry she will be fine. She is not our Spymaster for nothing." He looked up at the wall and seen their signal. Leliana was crouched on the wall and tossed down a small mirror that reflected just right for their sight."See we will make it. Let's move."  
     They made their way to the tree that Leliana used to start her climb. Alyria stopped and looked at Cullen who motioned for her to go first.  
     "Ladies first, Inquisitor."  
     Alyria laughed a bit and shook her head. "I will be fine. I am more worried about you Commander. I used to play in the trees as a child. Did it slip your mind that I am Dalish." She inclined her head to the tree. "So you first. That way if you slip and fall, I can save you."  
     Giving Alyria a cocky smile, Cullen hoisted himself up into the tree. He wasted no time getting farther up into the tree as Alyria hoisted herself up. She moved from branch to branch with grace only an elf could possess. Alyria kept her eye on Cullen as she reached out for a branch to the other tree. She eased herself over to it with caution. The second tree appeared to have some areas that had died, so caution was used when climbing it. She planned her climb very carefully as she reached a fork in the tree trunk. Bracing herself she looked for Cullen. He was below her with a grin on his face.  
     "I do certainly enjoy climbing trees with the present view." Cullen said as he reached a large limb on the side of the fork.  
     Alyria laughed a bit as she looked at him. "As do I. Seeing how you've split your pants Commander."  
     "I what? Andraste's tits really?" Cullen reached back checking to see how big the hole was. He looked back at Alyria with a quizzical look. "I did not."  
     Alyria giggled a bit, "But it was funny to see you check." She looked up to see Leliana watching them, "Come on let's keep moving. We can reach the wall from the next tree."  
     Cullen made it to the next tree with no problems as Alyria moved around the fork to the limb he was on. She balanced herself, watching him make it to the jump point. She Jumped to the next branch of the last tree and started her climb to the jump point. Her eyes trained on Cullen as he prepared to make the jump for the wall. Her breath caught as he launched himself towards the wall. Within seconds he was safe, being helped up by Leliana. Allowing herself to breathe again she reached for the next branch hoisting herself up a few feet from the jump. She carefully maneuvered herself up to the branch and readied herself. She had made bigger gambles than this when she was a child so she didn't fear it. Alyria's hand steadied herself on the trunk as she angled herself for the jump. Then she heard it, the branch creaked a bit under her. Panic hit her, if she was to fall at this height it would surely kill her. She had only seconds to make the jump or fall to her death. She felt the branch give way as she jumped. Fear hit her hard when she realized she was short on the jump. She clinched her eyes shut as she reached out.  
     A set of strong hands grabbed hers as her body hit the wall. The impact was not kind to her as her ribs were not fully healed. The pain rocked her body but she bit back any cry of pain that tried to escape. She looked up to see Cullen grasping her hands and hoisting her up. Alyria bit her lip in pain as he pulled her up. He braced her as the pain almost brought her to her knees.  
     Cullen shot a worried look to Leliana whom looked around to see if they were spotted. He helped Alyria ease herself down to sit then pulled out a heath vial. "Alyria this will help with the pain." She nodded to Cullen and extended her hand. "Don't worry I didn't spike this one." He smiled wearily at her as he took the cork from the bottle.  
     Taking the vial from him, she took a deep breath and chugged it. A few moments later the pain subsided enough for her to carry on her mission. Cullen stood before her and extended his hand to her helping her to her feet. As she rose to her feet he gripped her hand and pulled her to him, leaning in to her ear he whispered, "I won't let the Maker take you yet. You know that." He pulled back with a smile on his face.  
     "I'm glad to see your quick thinking saved her." Leliana said as she scouted the area. She motioned for them to join her behind some crates for cover as they watched the small town below. "There seems to be a handful of bandits patrolling the streets. They do not seem to mind that there are a few people out in groups this late at night though."  
     "That's a good thing. They may not even notice us then." Alyria said as she watched a set of bandits round the corner of a building.  
     "Getting down to the town level will be the problem." Cullen leaned over the crate a bit watching a group of mages.  
     "There is a ladder," Leliana pointed to their left. "Remember your training Commander, I'm sure there were ladders involved." She moved carefully from her hiding spot to the ladder, glancing around quickly to see if anyone was looking and slid down it. She took a few steps once her feet hit the ground and motioned for them to do the same.  
     "I know how to use ladders." He smiled looking over to Alyria. "And if I recall you do too." He laughed at his personal reference to his office. His room was directly above his office and had a ladder to get to it.  
     Alyria rolled her eyes with a smirk on her lips as she moved to the ladder. She slid down it with ease and moved over to Leliana. Seconds later they were joined by Cullen who was adjusting his hood upon approach.  
     "Remember do not break character, we are mages." Leliana said as she looked around them trying to get her bearings. "Keep your head down and act afraid of soldiers."  
     "Got it." Cullen felt a sting at the mention of mages being afraid of soldiers, but he knew it was true. He knew how true it was from how the mages in Kirkwall reacted to his Templar status. Some were afraid to look him in the face, while others keep their head down cast at all times, others just left the rooms when he came in. He didn't like who he was then. Mages feared him so much that he could sneeze and a few would run in terror. He shook his head to cast out the memories. He was a changed man, a different man now.  
     Alyria looked to the bandits that were rounding the corner, one had a key ring tied to his waist and the other looked as if boredom was eating him alive. She cleared her throat, inclining her head towards them so her companions saw them. They looked at each other and with a nod started to follow them.  
     They followed them to the docks, staying back far enough as to not be noticed but they could still hear what they were saying.  
     "Alistair sent Anora away before we actually secured the town." The one with the Keys spoke first.  
     "Yeah I know. I was drafted to go follow them and bring her back. As you know we failed at that." The second bandit remarked as they stopped for a moment on the docks  
     "Why do you think he wants this place so badly?"  
     "I don't know. I heard it was close to Skyhold. Apparently he has a vendetta with the Inquisition."  
     "With what I have heard of that woman, he would be stupid to challenge her. She closed the rift for the Maker's sake. That says something."  
     "Yeah I know. He's foolish enough to keep Alistair in the town hall, basically in the luxury of his own home and thinks that will ward off the Inquisitor if she comes."  
     "It's a good thing we caught him. The boss would of had our heads." Their conversation continued as they walked farther down the dock.  
     Alyria looked to her companions, "We need to get to the town hall, but we need to be subtle about it. Leliana did you go over schematics of the town hall when you were planning our infiltration?"  
     "Yeah we could probably go in through the back. There is a room back there that is used for transporting Alastair out if something were to happen during an event there." Leliana replied as she moved towards the town hall with Alyria and Cullen in step.  
     They passed a group of mages as they made their way to the town hall, but didn't notice one of them break away from the group and start to follow them. As they approached the town hall the mage grabbed Alyria's arm firmly pulling her away.  
     "Don't I know you?" The mage's face was shadowed by a hood as well. "Your red hair gives you away."  
     "Release her." Cullen growled as he moved towards the two. "Let us be and go about your business."  
     "Cullen?" The voice from inside the hood asked. "You'll never pass as a mage acting like that." Still holding firmly onto Alyria's arm the mage started to guide her towards a building. "Now that I am sure, come with me."  
     Skeptically Leliana and Cullen fell into step with the mage and Alyria. The mage pushed open the door, walked in and released Alyria's arm as he locked the door. He moved his hand causing a flame to ignite a candle on a table in the center of the room.  
     "How do you know who we are?" Alyria asked as her eyes were trained on the mage. A worried look crossed her face. No one knew they were coming except those in Skyhold.  
     "I don't know you personally Inquisitor, but Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford I do know. Rather well I should add." The man stepped behind the table and pulled his hood back. A set of gold colored eyes looked at the group framed in sandy, blonde hair tied loosely in a ponytail.  
     "Anders you bastard. Why are you here?!" Cullen snapped as he rushed Anders grabbing him by the front of his robes. "You are responsible for the loss of hundreds of lives and you show your face to me! I should kill you where you stand for your crimes!"  
     "I have suffered enough for the crime I committed against the Chantry and the Circle." Anders glared at Cullen. "You're the same brutish Templar you were back then, back in Kirkwall."  
     The words sunk deep, like a dagger in the back of Cullen's Mind. Instantly he released his hold on Anders. "I am that man no longer." He stepped quickly from Anders, moving to the wall he leaned against it crossing his arms over his chest.  
     "And I am a free man, free from the claims of those charges." Anders said as he looked over the company.  
     "How can you even say that?! You blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall!" Cullen glared at Anders.  
     "It wasn't me! You don't understand." Anders snapped back at Cullen. "It was Justice. I couldn't control him. I fled from Kirkwall leaving the one thing I ever cared about behind for fear Justice would hurt her. I came to Redcliffe in shambles, an emotional wreck and Alistair helped me. He found a way to tuck Justice away. I am no longer hounded by him." He shook his head and looked away from them.  
     Cullen's expression changed as he listened to Anders. "Alistair cleared you of the charges then?"  
     "Yes. That's why I am here now, Alistair helped me in my time of need. I cannot turn my back on him when he needs help. Now with Justice under control maybe I can finally see her and let her know that I am alive." Anders looked to the ground with a sad look upon his face.  
     "See who?" Alyria finally asked as she removed her hood and stepped towards the table.  
     "Hawke." Anders almost whispered her name as he shook his head. "But that is not why I pulled you in here." Anders placed his hands on the table looking at Alyria. "I seen you were moving towards the town hall. It's a trap he's not there." He looked over to Leliana. "They moved him about two hours before you all arrived. As far as I can tell they anticipated your arrival."  
     "But the bandits on the dock, they were talking about him being in the town hall right before you pulled us in here." Leliana said as she looked at him skeptically.  
     "He was moved in secrecy. I seen it. Not all the guards were informed in case of a breach in their security." Anders said as he moved from the table.  
     "That's understandable. I take it you know the location?" Alyria asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
     "I do." Anders smiled. "Now let's work on a plan to get him out." Anders walked over to a small dresser pulling out a few bits of parchment, pulling his chair out and setting down. "I'll give you some time to look over the information we have at the moment. Try to take it all in fast, in a hour or so we move."


	11. Chapter 11

    Alyria looked to Anders after going over the information he gave to her. "So you're saying that they are now holding him in the castle? Why were they holding him in the town hall in the first place?"  
     "From what I heard around town, he put up one hell of a fight with the bandits to be brought back. He took out a few of the bandits that tried to catch him, but as he made a run for it one of them nailed him in the head knocking him out. They held him there until he was awake enough to walk then they took him to the castle."  
     "That sounds a bit off?" Leliana said as she laid down a piece of parchment. "Why would they wait ‘til he was well enough to walk?"  
     "Carrying a hooded figure through town would raise suspicion, so they made him walk to the castle with the hood so that the town wouldn't know. Everyone in town thinks he’s been captured this whole time, and the bandits used that to their advantage. It made the town easier to control." Anders rose from his chair and started to pace the floor slowly.  
     "That was smart on their count. If they found out that their king had escaped the bandits may have easily lost control of the town. The people will not rise up against them for fear that their king may be killed." Cullen shifted his weight as he leaned against the wall. "So do you know where he is being held in the castle?"  
     "I heard a conversation from one of Alistair's kitchen workers that he's being held in the dungeon.She was talking with a local vendor." Anders folded his hands behind his back as he continued to pace.  
     Alyria recalled her meeting with Dorian and how Alexius shot them a year into the future. She remember finding herself in a version of Redcliffe castle taken over by red lyrium. The memories of finding Iron Bull, Sera and Varric in the castle dungeon made her cringe. She knew all too well where the dungeon was in Redcliffe. "I know where the dungeon is in the castle. Slipping past the guards at the main gate of the castle should be the only thing we have to worry about."  
     Leliana nodded gravely remembering what Alyria had said to her upon her return to Haven before it was destroyed. "The front gates will probably not be the best choice for our entrance."  
     Cullen stepped forwards to the table, pulling out a map and spreading it over the table. "There is a hidden path to the castle for Alistair and Anora's escape if something were to happen. It leads from the castle to the town hall." His finger touched the town hall on the map, then he traced the path to the castle. He tapped his finger on the castle, "I don't know if it will be guarded considering that its a secret passage, but it's worth a shot."  
     "I agree. We should try this passage." Alyria said as she stood up drawing her hood back up. "Are you with us, Anders?  
     Anders nodded with a smile as he turned to face Alyria. "I would be honored to accompany you."  
     "Good. Then let's move. I want to get him out of here as quickly as possible." Alyria was already moving to the door with Cullen and Leliana following her. She looked back as she pushed open the door to see Anders fall in line behind them. Alyria quickly looked around once she stepped foot outside. There were no guards in sight. Moving quickly they made their way to the town hall.  
     Leliana moved to Alyria's right leaning in close while whispering, "He knows too much. I am starting to question if he is friend or foe." Alyria nodded as they reached the town hall. Leliana grabbed Alyria's arm stopping her from moving while pointing to the door of the town hall. "There are two guards there. Look at the side of the building, there are some low windows. We could go in through there."  
     Slowly they crept up to the windows being careful not to be seen. Alyria peered into the open window. She silently swore seeing there was a man standing right in front of the window with his back to her. Alyria looked over to Leliana who nodded to her. Cullen had the same problem in his window. Almost simultaneously Alyria and Cullen reached for the men in the windows, covering their mouth's with one hand and pulling them through the open windows. Once they were drug outside they snapped their necks and hid them in the bushes.  
     Leliana was already looking into the window when Alyria and Cullen stepped back up to the window. She made her move stepping into the window while motion for them to follow her. They were the only two guards in the room. "Cullen, where is this passage?"  
     Cullen nodded and took the lead. "It's down in the cellar." He walked through the main room to a small servant's quarters on the other side. He looked into the room before entering, it was clear. Moving over by a few barrels he rolled them away revealing a small trap door leading to the cellar. His fingers curled around the ring of the door and lifted it. Peering down into the cellar he made his descent down the stairs. The others followed closely behind. Cullen looked around the cellar and found what he was looking for. "It's there." He pointed to a large tapestry on the far side of the cellar.  
     Alyria nodded as she walked over to it. She gently pulled the curtain back to find there was a door there. She turned the knob opening the door and was met with a pitch black tunnel.. She shook her head, "I can't see a thing."  
     Leliana was already moving towards a torch on the wall not far from the tapestry. Yanking it off the wall she moved back to the door. "I'll go first." She moved into the doorway starting their journey down the dark tunnel. Cullen walked after Leliana followed by Alyria and Anders.  
     Alyria couldn't see too far in front of herself due to Cullen blocking out some of the light. She reached forwards with her right hand, placing it on Cullen's hip making sure she did not trip in the dim light. She felt his hand come around to hers, grasping it in his to guide her. She felt a little odd holding Cullen's hand, but also at the same time she felt assurance that she would be safe in this situation and smiled at his compassion.  
     They continued down the cavern towards the castle. Leliana seen the door ahead of them. "We are about to enter into the castle. Do you know where we will come out?"  
     "We will be coming out in Alistair's office, behind a tapestry." Cullen pulled Alyria closer to him as they stopped at the door. He was ready for anything, ready to lay down his life for the Inquisition and ready to die, if need be, to protect Alyria.  
     Leliana put the torch out on the ground as her free hand touched the door knob. She pulled the door back slowly, peeking her head out as she gently moved the tapestry. "It's clear." She said stepping out into the room. One by one they filed out of the secret passage.  
    Anders looked down to see Alyria holding Cullen's hand then brought his eyes to hers. Alyria eyes were locked with a mystical blue hue. "I'm sorry for you dear." He walked forward shaking his head.  
    Alyria jerked her hand from Cullen's with a look of shock on her face. Her mind wandered a few moments on Anders's Eye color, she could have sworn they were gold not blue. She dismissed the thought as she took a few steps while looking around. Her eyes quickly moved to Leliana who was taking one of Alistair's bows from a mount on the wall. "I know exactly where we are. If we stick to the shadows of the corridors we can make it to the dungeon." Moving to the door she opened it slightly, checking for danger. She did not see anyone patrolling the halls before her. "Follow me." Slipping from the room they walked the long, slightly curved hallway. It was dimly lit with torches on the walls that played tricks with Alyria's mind with the shadows. Every time one would flicker her eyes darted to it, making her think that there was enemies lurking in the shadows.  
     Upon reaching the door at the far end of the hall, she cracked open the door slightly. She peered out into the room. Her eyes scanning the dark corners of the large room in search of bandits. Sure enough her gaze swept over at least three. She looked to the far wall of the room at a door she recognized as the dungeon stairwell. Pulling the door shut quietly, she turned to her companions, "there are three that I can see in the next room."  
     "Well the odds are in our favor." Cullen smiled as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword that was well hidden under his mages robes. "We can rush them, wipe them out before they knew what hit them."  
     "What if there are more lurking in the shadows that Alyria didn't see." Leliana spoke up as she moved up to the door by Alyria. "I have a suggestion. We should attempt to take them out before they realize we are even here." Leliana looked past Cullen to Anders, "on my mark I want you to light the place up with lightening Anders. Then Alyria and I will take out the two that are farthest from where we enter. Cullen you rush the one at the bottom of the stairs." She smirked as she turned to the door readying her bow.  
     Alyria nodded while pulling out her daggers as Anders stepped up next to her. Leliana pushed open the door slowly and silently. Dropping into a crouch she tucked herself into the shadows of the banister. She crept along in the darkness to the top of the stairs leading down into the main floor. Alyria, Anders and Cullen followed her through the darkness, using the banister as cover.  
     As Leliana reached the stairs leading down to the main floor she turned to them and nodded. Anders stood up, thrusting his staff into the air. Moments later the room flashed and crackled to the pulsating orb of lightning hovering in the center of the room. Standing from their hiding spot Leliana leveled her bow with the head of one of the bandits. She let the arrow fly, letting it find it's new home in the man's head. Alyria stood up throwing one of her daggers at a second bandit, her dagger quickly found the soft flesh of his neck as he gasped his very last breath. Cullen rushed the stairs pulling his sword from it's hiding spot. The lightning was perfect cover, the last bandit didn't even see him coming. With one fluid movement the tip of Cullen's sword emerged from the bandit's chest. Kicking forward he pushed the corpse from his sword.  
     Alyria advanced down the stairs to the body that her dagger protruded from. She leaned down to him pulling her dagger free as she looked around the room. Satisfied that they were the only ones left standing she turned to the top of the stairs. "Anders you can kill your spell now." She waited a few moments for a response or the spell to dissipate. When neither happened she moved to the base of the stairs with Cullen. "Anders!"  
     Leliana appeared at the top of the stairs, "He's gone, he used his own spell as a distraction not only for the bandits, but for us as well." She started to come down the stairs to join them. "I turned my back for a few moments and he disappeared."  
     "I knew there was something off about him being here in Redcliffe. He knew way too much information." Cullen shook his head as he sheathed his sword.  
     "Regardless we have to get down into the dungeon to find Alistair." Alyria turned to the door on the far side of the room. "That door leads to the stairs of the dungeon. Be on guard, we don’t know what to expect now.." Alyria approached the door with Cullen and Leliana at her side. She placed her hand on the door handle yanking it open. Cullen looked at Alyria with a grim smile as he walked past her taking the lead.  
     Halfway down the stairs they were met with screams from the cell block. They were agonizing screams of pain and terror. Alyria could make out at least three different voices screaming in the darkness the dungeon. She bit her lip as she felt the screams rip through her heart. Her instincts wanted to save them all, but she knew that their main mission was getting Alistair. She silently vowed to come back for the rest of them once Alistair was safe.  
     A few steps ahead of her Cullen stopped with a look of worry written all over his features. "Do you hear that?" He paused a moment as a male voice screamed over the others. "I know that voice. It's Alistair."  
     Alyria's eyes widened in fear as Cullen spoke. Worry took over her senses as Cullen started to move again. She knew they were only steps away from entering the dungeon, but it felt like they were miles away from Alistair as his screams filled the cold, dank air. They needed to hurry not only to save Alistair, but to also save the future of Redcliffe.


	12. Chapter 12

    They reached the bottom of the staircase as another scream ripped through the air. The scream was harsh laced in pain. Whatever they were doing to him, Alyria knew that he would not be able to hold out much longer.  
    The long hallway of the cell block was laid out before them as they stepped off the stairwell. Looking down the hall it seemed to be an endless walk of prisoners. Cullen looked to his companions with a grim expression as he turned to walk down the cell block. With every cell they passed prisoners would reach out to them, calling upon them to help and free them.  
     Alyria took a few steps her stomach twisting and knotting. She wanted to help them, save the wrongfully imprisoned from this hellish fate. Her foot steps faltered a bit as a few prisoners recognized her, crying out for the Inquisitor to save them. Tears blurred her vision as she tried to continue to walk, it was too much for her. The crushing weight of the pain was shattered when she felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked down to see Cullen's hand grasping hers. Bringing up her blue eyes, she gazed upon a sympathetic smile on his lips.  
     "Don't worry Alyria, we will come back and free them." Cullen whispered as he started to slowly walk forward. "You're a strong woman, capable of saving them, but right now we have to get Alistair out of here."  
     Grimly Alyria nodded walking along side Cullen with Leliana tailing behind them. Within their view, at the end of the cell block, was an open room. As they stepped closer to the room they could see Alistair was strapped down to an inclined table. Alyria's eyes widened as she saw some of the damage he had sustained. His blood-stained chest glistened in the flickering fire that glowed from the torches. A man stood a few feet from Alistair, with what appeared to be a small whip. He seemed oblivious to their approach as he turned to play with his torturous tools.  
     The cries for the Inquisitor caused the man to look up from his table. A sickening sneer crossed the man's face as the whip cracked upon Alistair's chest. Alistair howled in agony as the torment was unleashed on his flesh. Leaving the whip on Alistair's chest, the man yanked a butcher knife off of the table and took a few steps towards the trio.  
     Leliana wasted no time notching an arrow while stepping forward, breaking Cullen's hold on Alyria's hand. She let the arrow fly at the man. With a laugh he swung the butcher knife to deflect the arrow. Raising his arm back he launched the knife at Alyria. Quickly thinking she somersaulted forwards while the knife shot past her, inches from her back. Cullen charged the man as he drew his sword. Feet away from the man, Cullen prepared a vertical swing. The torturer caught Cullen's wrist as he swung, drawing him close and slamming his head into Cullen's. As the blow forced Cullen to stumble, a groan of shock departed his lips.  
     Alyria knew that Cullen was vulnerable to another attack as he stumbled back towards her. She moved quick to stabilize him, moving him behind her as surged forward drawing her daggers for her attack. Her lithe figure slipped between Cullen and his attacker. She swung her daggers in an arch in front of her causing the man to step back. Her attack did not stop there, she swung again with her right dagger in a wicked hook quickly following up with her left. A small spray of blood misted the air as her left dagger caught his chest, carving a gash in his flesh.  
     "Alyria move!" Leliana yelled as she barreled down the hallway with her arrow level with his face.  
     Alyria heard Leliana as she drew back from her attack. The man before her seen the blood on her dagger and growled. He crossed his arm over his abdomen and struck at Alyria. Planting his arm squarely into her stomach and sending her careening backwards into a wall.  
     Leliana swore as the arrow ripped from her bow, lodging itself between the torturer's eyes. He stumbled a few steps, falling to the ground.  
     Cullen shook his head, shaking off the last little bit of stars when his eyes landed on Alyria. She was hunched over at the base of the wall. "Alyria!" His voice filled with concern as he raced to her side. "Maker's Breath please tell me you're alright." He leaned down cupping her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to his.  
     Alyria met his gaze with a corner of her lips turned up, "I'm fine just had the wind knocked out of me. I'm not going out that easy." She let out a small chuckle as Cullen helped her to her feet.  
     Leliana was already at Alistair's side working on one of the locks with a lock pick. "A little help here. Reinforcements can show up at anytime we were not exactly quiet about that." Her fingers moving lightning fast as she worked the lock over. Seconds later there was a small click, Alistair's right arm was free.  
     Alyria brushed herself off as she approached Alistair. He was awake, but badly hurt. Cuts lined his exposed chest, a bruise had formed around his left eye, there was a cut on his right cheek and one above his left brow. "It's been a while Alistair. I wish this meeting was under better circumstances. We are here to get you back to Skyhold." As she got closer to him she dropped down on one knee and started to work on the lock holding his left leg.  
     As the last restrain was unlocked, Alistair lurched forwards weakly. Cullen moved quickly to aid him before he fell. Alistair was apparently restrained for a while, his knees were weak and he relied heavily on Cullen to help him. "I thank you Alyria. Your help is greatly welcomed." His voice was dry and hoarse from screaming.  
     "If it wasn't for Anders we may not have found you this soon." Alyria said as she watched Alistair's features contort in to worry.  
     "Anders helped you?" Alistair coughed a bit almost sending him to his knees if Cullen had not been supporting him. "Are you sure it was Anders? What color was his eyes?"  
     "They were gold." Leliana spoke as she pulled the knapsack with the extra set of mage's robes from her back handing them to Alistair. "Please put these on, they will help aid us with your escape."  
     "Not the whole time Leliana. They were blue before he cast the lightning spell. He saw me and Cullen holding hands and when he addressed me they were a blue hue." Alyria looked down at the ground, she didn't know what was worse admitting to her spymaster she was holding Cullen's hand or the fact that she noted the color change then and said nothing.  
     Alistair swore as he moved towards the wall with the help of Cullen, "I was fearful of that. After everything he told me, I swore Justice was gone. I stood before the courts of Kirkwall to free him of charges in secrecy. Anders, no Justice was behind this whole thing." Alistair leaned against the wall pulling on the mages robes over his bear chest. He leaned against the wall, taking a moment to work through the pain with his eyes closed.  
     Alyria shoved her hand in one of her pouches producing a vial. "Here you should take this. It will help dull the pain. I have healers in Skyhold that can help you once we get back." She uncorked the vial and handed it to Alistair. He choked the vial down as he finished getting prepared to take leave with them.  
     Cullen moved away from the wall as Alistair moved with more ease, "Do you still require my aid?" Satisfied with Alistair shaking his head, he looked around for a weapon that would help Alistair. Cullen picked up an older sword, clearly it has saw it's fair share of battle. Cullen walked the sword over to Alistair,"I hope you do not need to use this in our escape."  
     Leliana looked back down the cell block ensuring it was clear, "We need to move now while we are still clear. I say we retrace our path back. I have an escape route planned out just stay close."  
     Quickly they made their way back down the cell block back to the stairs. Leliana stopped just before entering the stairwell aiming her arrow up, checking to see if any bandits were on the way down. She gave a quick nod to the others as she started her ascent up the stairs. Alistair went next followed by Cullen with Alyria taking up the rear. They moved in silence in the stairwell retracing their steps.  
     Leliana stepped out into the large room first. She noticed the spell that lit up the room was now gone, leaving the room illuminated by flickering torches. Giving a quick look around she noted that the only company they had were corpses. She moved farther into the room allowing her companions to enter. Leliana moved up the stairs to ensure it was safe for them to bring Alistair up. "It's clear." She called back down the stairs to her companions.  
     Alistair was flanked by Alyria and Cullen as he made his way up the stairs. "How exactly are we going to leave the castle? The main gates are guarded, believe me on that one. I already tried, was overpowered and thrown in the dungeon."  
     "Cullen told us about your passage for you and your wife Anora. We plan on leaving through there." Alyria caught him as his footing slipped on one of the stairs.  
     Alistair smiled while looking over to Cullen, "Surprised you remembered that. It's been awhile since we had to use it." Alistair coughed a bit as the reached the top of the stairs.  
     Leliana looked to the trio as she cracked open the door of the hallway leading back to Alistair's office. "I do love to chat, but getting out of here is a more pressing matter. We have no idea what Anders is planning since his disappearance." She turned her eyes to the hall, waiting a few moments to ensure there were no guards present. Her eyes searched the darkness for movement then with a wave of her hand to her companions they made their way down the hall.  
     The flickering torches caused the shadows to dance around them in the curved hall. Alyria watched the shadows closely as they passed. To her something felt unsettling, their escape from the castle was beginning to feel too easy. Anders knew the route they took to infiltrate the castle, surely he wouldn't let them escape the same way.  
     Alistair caught up with Leliana as they reached the door to his office. His gaze swept over the weapon that she carried, "I see you helped yourself to my bow. How she fire for you?"  
     "She’s a wonderful weapon. Fires straight and true." She pushed the door open and stepped in.  
     Alyria looked to Cullen with a look of worry. "Hey Cullen, have you noticed anything strange? If they were so worried about Alistair escaping shouldn't we be, I don't know,  being chased?"  
     "I know it does seem a little odd, don't let your guard down. From what I remember, Anders always had a plan." Cullen let Alyria step into the office before he stepped in.  
     Alyria's eyes swept the room as they moved to the tunnel. "I don't know this Anders guy that well, but it seems like you two do not get along."  
     "It's a long story, but can be told in the safety of Skyhold." Cullen smiled as he followed Leliana and Alister into the tunnel. Alyria by his side, he reached down, grabbing her hand leading her through the darkness.  
     As they proceeded down the tunnel Leliana broke the silence, "Now that there is no chance of prying ears, I will tell you the escape plan. There is a well in the middle of Redcliffe. From my understanding, it has dried up. At the bottom of the well is a tunnel that leads to the Hinterlands. I plan for us to make our escape there. If for some reason we should get separated go for the well."  
     "Yeah the well has been dry for a while." Alistair spoke keeping his hand on the tunnel wall to steady himself. "How did you find out that it led to the Hinterlands?"  
     "One of my spies found it out while scouting the area for me." Leliana reached her hand out and found the door to the cellar. "Remember no matter what we have to make it to the well." She pushed the door open allowing the light from the cellar to flood through. They stepped into the light of the cellar preparing themselves for the escape and whatever may come.


	13. Chapter 13

    Leliana fell back letting Cullen take the lead as they approached the stairs leading to the main floor of the town hall. Alyria and the others fell into step behind him. Cullen paused a moment before pushing open the cellar door, listening to see if anyone was above them. He was greeted with silence as he pushed open the door. As he stepped out of the cellar he turned to help the others out. He eased the door back into the floor, then he drew his hood up.  
     Alyria moved to put her hood up and took a few steps waiting for her companions to fall into step with her. She squared her shoulders as she started to walk from the servant's quarters with her companions. As they rounded the corner into the main hall her eyes locked with a pair of mystical, blue hues. There stood Anders in the middle of the hall with four of his bandit guards.  
     "This is as far as you go!" Anders had his arms crossed across his chest with his eyes locked onto the group. "Alistair are you not enjoying my visit?"  
     "I helped you and this is the thanks I get." Alistair took a few steps forward encouraging his companions to follow.  
     "You're ungrateful, Alistair. You didn't even want the world to know of your heritage, I'm doing you a favor. You wanted to just disappear with the Hero of Ferelden and live like your blood was not nobility. Instead you were found out and you married Anora." Anders chuckled a bit putting his hands on his hips. "Do you even love Anora or does your heart still ache for the Hero?"  
     "That is none of your concern!" Alistair snarled as he drew his sword. "I have accepted my responsibility and the people will not stand for you doing this. You will not take this town!"  
     Anders lulled his head back with a frightening laugh. "I already have." With a sneer he thrust his right hand out shooting lightning at the group causing them to scatter in the room.  
     Leliana and Alistair scrambled to the back of the town hall near a door, while Alyria and Cullen booked for the windows across the room. Alyria looked over to Leliana who gave a quick nod. Anders shook his hands for a moment before taking a few steps forward, extending his arms to his sides.  
     Alyria knew what Anders was about to do, she looked to Cullen nodding to the windows behind them. Stealing a quick glance, she saw Leliana reaching for the door knob with her hand wrapped around Alistair's arm. She heard the crackle in the air of his spell before it happened. Turning from Anders, Alyria and Cullen ran for the windows, diving through them and tumbling onto the grass outside. Moving at the same time Alyria did, Leliana ripped the door open, roughly shoved Alistair through it with her. Slamming it just in time to see the knob turn a red color as the electric danced through it.  
     Alyria looked back at the window, Anders's bandits were already on the move to give chase. Two was coming right for them as the others were going after Leliana and Alistair. Getting to her feet quickly she turned to Cullen who was already up with his sword drawn She looked past Cullen to see Leliana and Alistair running around the side of the building. Leliana was already firing arrows at the two guards that followed them. Alyria looked back to the windows as the other two bandits jumped through. Taking a step back Alyria drew her daggers and prepared to face them.  
     Cullen rushed the first bandit as soon as his feet touched the ground. With a snarl Cullen drove him back against the building, hard enough to bounce his head off the stone. The bandit's eyes widened as a howl of pain escaped his lips, he shoved Cullen back hard, swinging his sword at Cullen while he stepped back.  
     Alyria ducked and dodged the other bandit's sword as she twirled around trying to get a clean hit on him. She turned trying to drive her right dagger into the man's shoulder, inches away she retracted quickly as the bandit’s sword came close to slicing her two at her waist. She back flipped away from the bandit who swung again at her, sword coming in heavy on her right side. She couldn't dodge this one. She braced herself as she swung her daggers to her right side, letting her blades take the brunt of the blow. The hit staggered her a bit causing her to retreat a few more steps as their blades locked.  
     Leliana kept the other two at bay with her bow, firing off arrow after arrow at the two that gave chase after them. Leliana and Alistair tore away from the building down one of the town streets towards the well in the center of town. Twisting and turning in the streets trying to lose the bandits that gave chase to them.  
     Cullen regained his footing in time to deflect the blow. He planted his foot and pushed against the blade. The bandit pulled his sword back from Cullen's, bringing it above his head preparing to strike again. Cullen moved to the side quickly as the blade sliced through the air and into the ground. Taking a deep breath in, Cullen swung hard bringing his sword horizontally into the middle of the man's back severing his spine.  
     Alyria pushed against the blade with her own as she kicked out at the bandit. Her foot landing on his hard chest causing him to draw back his blade from hers. His hand snapped up to her ankle and with a chuckle he flipped her heels over head. She landed on the ground on her stomach hard with a grunt. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and rolled to the side quickly. Seconds later the ground was scorched by a fireball. Her eyes shot up to where the fireball came from and was met by Anders's cocky smile. Cullen ran over to Alyria after yanking his sword from the bandit's back, helping her up as Anders shot another fireball. Moving quickly, the two tore down the street leading into town.  
     Leliana and Alistair continued to run down the streets towards the well. Leliana had already taken out one of the bandits that gave chase. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw the well come into view. Skidding to a stop she turned her bow on the bandit that was hot on their heels. She tracked his movements with the tip of her arrow, waiting for the right time to release it. The bandit made a fatal mistake on his run towards her, he ran in a straight line, she almost felt bad as the arrow sunk into his forehead. Alistair had already reached the well, he grabbed the rope that hung down for the bucket and swung down the shaft. Leliana turned and followed Alistair down the well's shaft.  
     Alyria and Cullen ran headlong down the street towards the middle of the town as fireballs slammed into the ground at their heels. Anders followed them down the street shooting spell after spell at them. As they came to a fork in the road Cullen shoved Alyria down the road to the right while he turned on his heel barreling down the road on the left. Anders couldn't follow them both so he decided to follow the Inquisitor. Alyria ducked down another road making her way towards the well. She felt the heat of each fire ball as it landed inches away from her feet as she ran. She knew she had to be getting closer to the well as she blew past building after building. Finally she seen the well in front of her and Cullen entering the square too. She knew she had to buy time for him to make it down the well, skidding to a stop she turned to face Anders.  
     A smile broke across his face as she turned to face him. "I really don't want to hurt something as pretty as you." He held a fireball in his palm as he spoke then out of no where the threw it at her. "But you are standing in the way of my goal little elf."  
     Bringing her daggers up quickly she let the blades absorb the fireball. She bit her lip as she stared him down, moving ever so slightly so she could see Cullen. He was already at the well easing himself down. "You better enjoy the power you have now, Justice. Before long I will personally take that power from you." She sucked in a sharp breath before she turned and ran for the well. Pushing herself towards the well she reached her hand out as she got closer. Upon reaching the well she grasped the rope, swinging her legs over the stones and into the well. She was a few feet down the rope when the well rocked and the rope snapped. Anders had destroyed the well with a fireball in his rage.  
     She shrieked as she plummeted towards the rock at the bottom of the well. Cullen moved quickly getting underneath her, bracing himself and catching her. Alyria's eyes were wide as she looked up at Cullen. "Thank you."  
     A warm smile broke across Cullen's lips as he spoke, "uh... You're welcome." He gently eased her down, letting her get her footing before he took his arms from her.  
     "Looks like we won't be going back that way." Alyria looked up at the now caved in well. She took a few steps to shake off the jittery feeling that overcame her. She almost fell to her death but due to Cullen's quick thinking he saved her. She smiled at how many times he's risked life and limb for her as she walked over to Leliana.  
     "If we head down this tunnel we should reach the cave in the Hinterlands." Leliana had ripped a piece of her mage robes off and wrapped it around a large piece of wood she found. A few moments later she pulled out a vial with orange liquid in it. She uncorked the vial then dumping it on the cloth, saturating it. Looking around she found two stones that she struck together producing a spark that lit the cloth. "We need to get on the move before Anders decides it's a good idea to either finish caving this area or start digging his way down." Leliana stood up then took a few steps towards the tunnel.  
     "Good idea." Alistair nodded in agreement as he fell into step with her.  
     Alyria and Cullen took up the tail end of the company. A shy smile crossed Alyria's lips as she noticed Cullen stealing glances at her while they walked. Her thoughts wandered as they traveled down the dark tunnel. She thought about what would happen when they returned to Skyhold and how they were going to defeat Justice without harming Anders. She truly believed that Justice was behind all of this and Anders was an innocent bystander, but if he truly was how would they stop Justice. They were one in the same.  
     They traveled down the cavern for a while some time with Leliana in the lead. The cavern shown signs that at some point in time there was a water source, but now it was no more than a few small streams of water. Not enough to supply a whole village. The stones glistened from the moisture in the cavern.  
     After a while Alyria could feel the difference in the air, they were getting close to an exit. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as they neared the exit. She feared that if they were attacked in the cave it would be too close of a fight or worse they would be trapped in a cave in.  
     Leliana put out her torch as they neared the exit. As the light was extinguished Alyria's eyes adjusted to the dark. They stepped through the cave's opening into the Hinterlands. Dawn was starting to break over the treeline, splashing the skies with oranges and pinks. Alyria swept her gaze over the area, recognizing it instantly. The cave's exit led them to an exit close to the Thelm Gold-Handed landmark.  
     Alyria took a few steps from the cave entrance with a smile, "If we follow this path we will be back in Skyhold after midday." She stepped out into the rays of the rising sun, reveling in it's warmth. She turned to her companions with a smile, "Let's get going. We all need a drink and some rest." With that the group set off for Skyhold.


	14. Chapter 14

    As the sun bore down on the group they reached the main gates of Skyhold. Upon entering the gates they were met by Josephine. She seemed ecstatic to see them as she approached.  
     "It's good to see you've returned. I know what you must be exhausted so I will get the reports from Leliana. I will also see that your wounds are tended to Alistair." Josephine smiled as she started to usher the two away with her. "Cassandra is still watching the troops if you want to take rest Cullen." She called over her shoulder while walking away.  
     Alyria was left at the gates with Cullen. She smiled a bit at him as he raised his hand to the back of his head, scratching a bit.  
     "Well that was abrupt." Cullen chuckled a bit then looked down to his mages robes. "I feel a tad uncomfortable in these. So I think I'm gonna go get changed." He turned to walk up the battlements to his quarters. "Oh Alyria, if you should need me for anything you know where I am."  
     Alyria blushed a bit as she walked towards the stone stairs leading to the main building. As she entered into the throne room she saw Iron Bull leaning against the wall near the door to her quarters.  
     "Hey Boss. How was your mission?" Iron Bull asked as he opened her door for her, holding it open so she can step through.  
     "It went well for the most part until we found out who was really behind the whole mess." She stepped through the door walking up the stairs to the main floor of her quarters.  
     "We didn't kill the bandit leader?" Iron Bull stepped in behind her closing the door.  
     "No, the bandit leader was Anders. Apparently Alistair and Cullen has had run in with him before." Alyria crossed her room while kicking her mage boots off. "This Anders guy has another soul or a demon, I can't tell which, inside him. Alistair thinks that this demon, who named himself Justice, is behind all this." She reached her dresser pulling out a tan pair of pants with a cream colored button up. She started to peel off the mages clothes, dropping them to the floor. Alyria then pulled her fresh clothes on.  
     "Sounds messy." Iron Bull kept his distance from her as she was getting dressed. "There is something I do want to talk with you about, Boss." He moved to sit down on the couch that was in her room.  
     "Hmm?" Alyria grabbed her brush from the top of the dresser and attempted to tame her wild red locks. "Is everything ok, Bull?"  
     "Yeah, well not really." Iron Bull brought his gaze to her's as he stood up. "I see how you and Cullen have been acting. I understand those feelings have not died. You can't hide that from me. Ben-Hasrath remember?" He paced the room for a few moments. "I know that this may come as a shock, but I know I was only here to heal that wound in your heart." He laughed a bit as he turned to face her. "I was just temporary. Plus last night while you were gone in Redcliffe, I drank with Dorian and wound up in an awkward position." Iron Bull's face broke into a grin. "Seems the little Vint likes riding the Bull" He chuckled, "He was so excited he sat the curtains on fire."  
     Alyria's jaw went slack as she almost dropped her brush. Her mind raced with a mix of emotions. At first she was mad at the fact that Iron Bull had slept with Dorian, then she felt a strange sense of relief. He knew what she was going through and understood, that meant a lot to her. She turned her gaze to Iron Bull with a smile, "I know that I still have feelings for him. Thank you for helping me understand that, but I would have never expected you and Dorian. You guys are polar opposites."  
     "Yeah, me either. It just sort of happened." Iron Bull chuckled as he motioned for her to come to him. As she moved towards him he wrapped his arms around her then leaned down to kiss her forehead. He pulled back from her with a smile. "No hard feelings right?"  
     "None here, but there are between you and Dorian." Alyria laughed a bit as Iron Bull joined her laughter.  
     Iron Bull released Alyria from his hug then took a few steps back. "I'm gonna go see what that little Vint is up to. Get some rest Boss. You deserve it." He turned, stepping down the stairs and leaving her room.  
     Alyria looked out her french doors to the sky, the sun was already sinking. She didn't realize their return took that long. She turned back to her bed as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail with a string. Setting the brush down she eased herself into bed. She laid down in her bed looking up at the ceiling for a few moments before she rolled over onto her side, drawing her blankets up around her. She closed her eyes, trying to find sleep but it didn't come. Something felt unsettled as she rolled over in her bed, Iron Bull was right she did still have feelings for Cullen. Biting her lip, she swung her legs off her bed. She grabbed her boots that sat by her bed and pulled them on. Alyria stood up stretching a bit before she walked across her room.  
     Alyria knew where her feet were leading her as she walked out of the throne room to the courtyard. She smiled as the song the bard was singing in the tavern graced her ears. Hesitating a moment at the base of the battlement stairs, she turned and looked around before starting her climb. When she reached the top of the stairs she faced a door that was too familiar. Taking in a deep breath she raised her fist to knock on the door. Waiting a few moments before slowly opening the door to step inside.  
     "Cullen?" She asked into the candle lit office. Closing the door quietly she looked around. "Cullen are you here?" Alyria turned around to the door to take leave from the office when she finally heard his voice coming from his sleeping quarters.  
     "Maker no.... Don't.... I can't..." Cullen's voice sounded far off and distant. His words dripped with fear.  
     Alyria turned back around, making her way to the ladder that led to his sleeping quarters. Quietly she made her way up the ladder. As she stepped off the ladder she turned to find Cullen lying in his bed, his face contorted in fear as he slept. She walked over to his bed and eased herself down. "Cullen," she whispered as she brushed a few locks of his hair from his forehead, "You're alright. It's only a nightmare."  
     Cullen's eyes snapped open as his hand came up grasping her wrist. "Oh sweet Maker." He breathed heavily, "Alyria, what are you doing here?"  
     "I came to talk. I heard you down in your office having a nightmare." She shook her head, pulling her hand away as she moved to get up. "I shouldn't have came up. I'm sorry."  
     "No, you're fine." Cullen reached out grasping her hand. "Please stay." He looked up to her with a weak, shy smile. He moved giving her room on the bed as he pulled her to him. As she laid down in his bed he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
     "Cullen, I came here to tell you that I am sorry for what happened between us." Alyria looked into his amber colored eyes. "Will you still have me after what I have done?"  
     "Oh Alyria, need you ask?" Cullen's voice was soft like silk as he spoke. "Alyria I have cared about you longer than I should admit. I won't stop, not ever." He pulled the blanket up around her as he kissed her lips soft and passionately. "Lets get some sleep and talk more in the morning."  
     Alyria smiled as she snuggled into Cullen's chest, his arms encircled her and made her feel safe. She sighed as she closed her eyes finding sleep quickly.

                                                                                                                ~*~

    Josephine ran from the Inquisitor's quarters headlong towards Cullen's office. Worry stuck her when she did not find the Inquisitor in her bed that morning. They had a war council meeting with Alistair and she was no where to be found. She ran up the battlements, throwing open Cullen's door as she spoke in a panic, "Cullen, the Inquisitor is gone! She's not in her room."  
     Cullen stirred slightly, opening one eye and raising his hand to his forehead. "Josie calm down, I know she is not in her quarters." He lazily called down to Josephine with a chuckle.  
     "Then where... Oh Maker, I'm sorry for the intrusion." He could hear the blush in Josephine's voice. "The war council is about to convene soon. I.. Um will take my leave now." He could hear her footsteps recede from the room and the door close.  
     Cullen looked down to the crook of his arm to find Alyria snuggled into him with her head on his chest. Her arm was wrapped around his abs as she slumbered. A serene smile crossed his lip as he felt her soft breathing on his chest. Raising his free hand he brushed a strands of her hair away from her face as he softly spoke, "Alyria, wake up darling."  
     Alyria slowly opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. "Hmm..." She moved a bit resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him. Her hair cascading over his abs.  
     "Maker's breath you are so beautiful." He said as he took her beauty in. "I would love to stay here with you like this forever, but we have attend the meeting darling." He leaned forward kissing her.  
     Alyria felt her world spin as his lips touched hers. She had almost forgotten how he made her feel. She allowed her arms to embrace him while letting one of her hands snake up to his hair, tangling in his curls.  
     Cullen pulled back from the kiss with a half smile gracing his lips, "Oh Andraste, the things you do to me woman. You are a sin, one that I am willing to pay for." Cullen shifted in the bed to get up, "We need to get ready for the meeting."  
     Alyria moved to get out of the bed. As she stood she pulled the loose locks of her hair back away from her face then adjusted her clothing. She smiled as she watched Cullen put on his shirt, armor and mantle. He raked a hand through his curls, pushing them back as he walked to the the ladder leading down into his office. Alyria walked over, catching up with him as he descended the ladder.  
     Cullen stood by the ladder to make sure she made it down safely. Once her feet touched the ground he walked over to his desk, checking to see if there was any new reports. Gathering the papers he would need for the morning's meeting he then turned to the door holding it open for Alyria. They walked down the battlements together, smiling as they walked towards the War Room.  
     When they reached the war room Cullen held the door open for Alyria allowing her to enter first. She walked towards the war table as she was greeted by Leliana, Josephine and Alistair. Leliana and Alistair stood on the other side of the table talking amongst themselves about the situation in Redcliffe while Josephine walked up to Alyria.  
     "I did not mean to intrude this morning Inquisitor, I was just worried when I did not find you in your chambers." Josephine smiled as Cullen walked past her to his position at the war table.  
     "It's alright, you didn't know. I would have been worried too." Alyria walked with Josephine to the war table. "I probably would have reacted the same way." She heard Josephine's giggle as she turned her attention the the table. She looked over the map at the land that was Redcliffe then looked up to Alistair. "What's the situation? I know bits and pieces from while we were there, but not the whole thing. Who is this Anders guy?"  
     Alistair turned from Leliana to face Alyria, his expression growing serious. "I thought of him as a friend, apparently I was mistaken. Anders is a good guy, he helped the Champion of Kirkwall and was apparently romantically involved with her." He paused for a moment as he looked over a few papers that were scattered across the table. "From what I know about the incident in Kirkwall, he leveled the Chantry building there. When he arrived in Redcliffe he sought me out and asked for my help. I knew that Anders had Justice inside him, but he swore to me that he had him under control. I went before the courts in Kirkwall to clear him of his charges. I never expected this to happen."  
     Cullen shook his head a bit at the mention of the Chantry. "I was stationed in Kirkwall under the command of Knight Commander Meredith at the time of the events. I know that Anders has struggled with Justice, yes, but they share a body. Surely they know each others intentions." Cullen looked from Alyria over to Alistair while picking up a piece of paper. "From what I personally seen of Anders and Justice they are almost as different as day and night."  
     Alistair nodded as he interjected, "Anders is a kinder soul than Justice. If only there was a way to separate the two." He shook his head as he turned from the table.  
     "You may be onto something Alistair." Leliana finally spoke up catching everyone's attention. "If we separate them, we can charge Justice with the crimes he's committed and let Anders live his life, free of Justice."  
     "How can we be sure that can even be accomplished?" Alyria looked over at Leliana skeptically.  
     "I can contact Morrigan. She may know a way how." Leliana smiled as she watched Alistair visibly squirm at the mere mention of the witch's name. "If you would like Inquisitor, I shall take my leave and get in touch with her." Leliana waited for her nod before turning to walk out of the room.  
     Cullen sat the document he held down looking from Alistair to Alyria. "With Leliana getting into contact with Morrigan that leaves us at a bind. We can't really plan anything until we know that she can help." Cullen walked around the table to Alyria's side. "We can reconvene in a while after hearing word back from Morrigan."  
     "That sounds like a good plan Commander." Alyria looked to Cullen with a relieved smile. "Josephine please send word to me the moment Leliana has any sort of information."  
     "I shall Inquisitor." Josephine nodded as she retreated from the room.  
     "Alistair please make yourself at home while you stay here." Alyria smiled at him as she turned to walk out of the war room.  
Cullen turned on his heel and quickly pursued her. He caught up with her right outside the war room doors. "Alyria, I would like to talk to you in private, that is, if you do not mind."  
     A shimmer shone in Alyria's eyes as she turned a bashful smile towards him, "I would love to. I do have a few things I would like to speak with you about."  
     "Shall we retire for a bit to your chambers then? It is a bit closer than my office." Cullen gave one of his half smiles that made Alyria feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Alyria nodded at Cullen's suggestion as he reached down, took her hand and ushered her into her chambers.


	15. Chapter 15

    Cullen held the door open for Alyria as they reached her chambers. Alyria slipped through the door and up the stairs to the main floor of her room. She walked over to the french doors, opening them for some fresh air as Cullen leaned on the banister by the stairs. A gentle warm breeze swept through the room as Alyria turned back around to face Cullen. Then she walked over to the couch sitting down upon it.  
     "I wanted to talk to you. I know that me showing up last night and sleeping with you was abrupt." She felt the heat creep to her cheeks as a gentle blush formed. "I know that I should explain myself fully over it."  
     "I didn't mind." Cullen replied as he walked over to the couch to sit next to her.  
     "I still feel as if I need to give you an explanation." She looked down to her hands that were resting in her lap then back up to his amber colored hues. "I am sorry for the actions I took when I returned from defeating Corypheus. I should have stood by you and helped you." Tears were forming in her eyes. "The worry that you were experiencing would have been enough to drive anyone to that point, I should have been more sympathetic. I am sorry that I pushed you away." Alyria dropped her gaze back to her hands as a tear streaked down her cheek.  
     "Alyria, you don't have to explain. I made you a promise, and I didn't keep my word." Cullen reached up to wipe the tear from her cheek and gently cupped her chin in his hand. "You don't owe me an apology, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me."  
     "Cullen, please no you don't have to apologize to --" Alyria was cut off as Cullen moved towards her, drawing her close and bringing his lips down upon hers. He kissed her with a possessive passion that surprised her. His mouth devoured hers in a kiss that melted her world.  
     A few moments, but what seemed like an eternity to her, he pulled back. His breathing was rough as he looked into her eyes. "Something has been on my mind, I should have asked earlier. I didn't want to know the answer, but I thought you were with Bull?" He set his jaw, bracing himself for an answer he may not want to hear.  
     Alyria giggled a bit and then met his gaze, "Iron Bull was just there to help me try to fill the void that was in my heart. He knew he was a rebound. " Alyria looked away from Cullen with a half smile. "When we went to Redcliffe, he and Dorian..."  
     Laughter ripped from Cullen's perfect lips, "Iron Bull and Dorian? I would have never imagined! I thought they hated each other?"  
     "Yeah, I did too. Apparently the hate was a cover up." Alyria laughed a bit with Cullen.  
     Suddenly Cullen got serious as he looked into Alyria's eyes. "So does this mean I should expect to wake up to you more often?" She nodded with a bashful smile. "Thank the Maker." He murmured as he moved his arms around her, encircling her as he eased her back on the couch. He hovered over her, his amber hues bore into her blue pools. He leaned down embracing her lips with his own. The kiss he gave her was of a desire that made her feel as if she was floating on a cloud. Her arms came up to wrap around him drawing him flush against her body. Her right hand came up to grasp a handful of his curls causing the kiss to deepen.  
     Cullen pulled back from the kiss, lust darkened his eyes as he reached up unbuckling his mantle and his chest plate. He tossed them to the floor as he came back down in a crushing kiss. His hands roamed her body as their passion started to build. Her hands clutched the thin, white fabric of his undershirt as she reveled in his sinful kiss.  
     They were in their own little world, not even hearing the knock upon her door. The door creaked open as Leliana stepped through. She quickly ascended the stairs with her nose in a parchment she had in her hand. "Inquisitor?" She looked up from the paper to Cullen and Alyria. "Is this a bad time?"  
     Cullen's facade changed instantly as he pulled his lips from Alyria's. Agitation clouded his eyes as he moved from Alyria and turned his attention to their intruder. "Knock next time." He growled at the spymaster.  
     Leliana smirked as held back a small laugh. "I did, Commander. I heard no answer so I assumed the Inquisitor was asleep." She walked over to the desk and laid down the parchment, "I received word back from Morrigan. It's all in this report." Still smirking she made her way back to the stairs, "I shall let you return to your fun, Commander."  
     Alyria felt the burning sting in her cheeks from how badly she was blushing as she heard the door close. Her mind wandered for a moment as her gaze turned to her French doors. Receiving word back that fast was shocking to her, Leliana must have known exactly where Morrigan was.  
     Cullen turned back to Alyria with his features softening. "Why is it we always have an interruption?" He smirked at her while shaking his head a bit. He walked over to the desk, picked up the document and skimmed over it. His eyes went from the document back to Alyria who was moving to sit on the couch.  
     "What does it say?" Alyria adjusted her clothes as she stood, walking over to Cullen to look at the document with him.  
     He handed the parchment off to her as he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hand on her abdomen. "Morrigan is willing to help, but she will not arrive till closer to nightfall." He let his chin lightly rest on Alyria's shoulder. "We could convene the council when she arrives."  
     "I like that idea." Alyria sat the document back down on her desk and turned to face Cullen. "I am worried though, that Anders may not wait that long to strike back."  
     "I can send scouts along with Leliana's spies to keep watch." Cullen brought his forehead to rest gently on Alyria's. "Don't worry we will not let Redcliffe fall. We will reclaim it, I have faith in you." Cullen moved from her over to his chest plate and mantle. He leaned down picking up the chest plate first, buckling it back into place along with his mantle.  
     "Those people..." She pulled a strand of her red locks from behind her and twisted it on her finger. "Those people were wrongfully imprisoned. We have to move quickly once Morrigan arrives."  
     "I know, that is why I am going to send the scouts. The moment he decides to make any type of move we will know." Cullen walked back over to Alyria, wrapping her up in his arms as he kissed her gently. "When this is all over we will spend all the time in the world together." He moved from her, walking down the stairs and out her door.  
     Alyria looked around her room then decided to head down to the tavern. She walked out of her room, making her way to the tavern. It was a quick walk down to the tavern. She smiled as she pushed the door open, the bard was once again singing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. She slipped into a chair at an empty table while watching the bard sing. Without realizing what she was doing Alyria started to hum the song, she had heard it so often that she knew every note.  
     She looked away from the bard and noticed Sera coming down the stairs from the second floor. Sera smiled when she saw Alyria as she walked towards her table.  
     "Whussat?" Sera asked as she took one of the empty seats. "How's Miss Ladybits today?"  
     "I'm doing good. How about yourself?" Alyria waved at the barkeep to bring over a few drinks.  
     "Fan-fucking-tastic." She laughed a bit. "I heard some interesting gossip. So glad you're here, makes it easier to ask. So I heard you and Cully Wully are back together." Sera rested her elbows on the table while folding her hands and resting her chin on her knuckles. "I wanna know everything!"  
     "Word travels fast here." Alyria blushed a bit as she adjusted herself in her seat.  
     "Sure does. Josephine said that she found you and Cully Wully in bed together this morning." She burst into laughter then cocked an eyebrow at Alyria. "So you're playing both sides of the fence? Naughty Miss Ladybits."  
     Alyria's eyes widened in a bit of shock. "I am not playing both sides of the fence Sera." She took her drink from the barkeep that just walked over.  
     "Then what you doing?" Sera seemed very intrigued with Alyria's personal life at this point. Her eyes darted over Alyria's shoulder then back to her face with a crooked smile.  
     "Yeah, I agree with Sera. I would like to know what happened as well." Came a male voice with an accent. Dorian moved into view and pulled up a chair.  
     Alyria put her hand to her forehead as a crimson blush set fire to her cheeks. "Yes I am back with Cullen, and Dorian you should know why me and Bull didn't work out. Iron Bull knew where my heart really was, and we left each other. He apparently found you Dorian."  
     "WHAT! You and the Bull?!" Sera roared with laughter. "I think I wet my breeches. You two hate each other." She almost fell out of her chair with laughter.  
     "Why I never!" Dorian's eyes widened as his jaw went slack at her laughter. "Bull and I were just... Well it happened."  
     Relieved that she was no longer on the spot Alyria joined Sera's laughter. She almost didn't see Iron Bull walking up from his usual spot at the back of the tavern. Quickly Alyria swiped her hand at Sera who was still laughing, trying to quiet her as Iron Bull approached the table. Sera looked at Alyria trying to bottle her laughter.  
     "What's so funny guys?" Iron Bull asked as he stepped over to the last chair and took a seat.  
     Sera couldn't hold it, with a snort she reeled back into a fit of laughter. "You two!"  
     Alyria pursed her lips together in a ginning line as she stifled her laughter. "Sera!"  
     "Oh look Dorian is turning purple!" Sera laughed as she pointed to Dorian.  
     "Wouldn't be the first time." Iron Bull laughed as he noticed the color change in Dorian too. Iron Bull stood up with a cocky smile and walked over behind Dorian's chair. "I think it's time to go." Iron Bull reached down grabbing a handful of Dorian's mage robes. Iron Bull pulled Dorian out of his seat with ease, turning him towards the door and slapping his ass to get him to move. "See ya later Boss!" He called back over his shoulder to Alyria.  
     Alyria and Sera burst into a fit of giggling as Iron Bull left with Dorian. "Poor Dorian. I think we embarrassed him too much."  
     "Daft tit needed it." Sera snorted as she spoke. She lifted her glass and chugged the rest of her drink. "He was too uptight." She laughed again so hard she slipped from her chair. "He's not tight anymore!"  
     "SERA!" Alyria shrieked with laughter as she looked at her friend in shock. She raised her glass and took another drink. "You're right though, Dorian did need to loosen up with his attitude." Alyria giggled as she added to the joke.  
     "I see what you did there." Sera giggled a bit more. "So back to business. So did Josephine find you in bed with him this morning?"  
     "Yes she did, but nothing happened last night. We just slept, but after the meeting today we did talk. We are back together." Alyria smiled thinking of the kisses. "I loved him though it all, and well I made a mistake by not standing by him."  
     "Blah love." Sera scrunched up her face. "It's all sunshine and rainbows at first, then..." She stuck her tongue out and mocked getting lynched.  
     Alyria giggled at her friend as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked back to see Cassandra behind her.  
     "Inquisitor, Morrigan has arrived. She is already waiting in the war room with the others." Cassandra moved a bit to allow Alyria to stand. "Alistair is very uncomfortable right now though. Morrigan brought her son, Kieran." A smile broke across Cassandra's face, "I have never seen the man squirm so much."  
     "She brought Kieran back with her?" Alyria smiled remembering the first time she met the young boy. "That child is so insightful. I can't wait to see how much he has grown."  
     "He is at the stables with Blackwall right now. I suggest we get to the war room so we can save Redcliffe, Inquisitor." Cassandra nodded to Sera as she turned towards the door with Alyria. "After we liberate Redcliffe, we can all catch up over a game of Wicked Grace."  
     Alyria laughed a bit as she recalled the last game, "I don't think we would be expecting the Commander at that game. Remember the last game with his run of shame to his chambers." She laughed as they started their walk to the war room.


	16. Chapter 16

    Alyria could feel the tension as she entered the war room with Cassandra. Alistair and Morrigan stood on opposite ends of the table while Leliana and Cullen appeared to be keeping them apart. She could see the relief on Cullen's face as she walked in. Alyria could have sworn that she saw Cullen mouth the words 'Thank the Maker' as she walked up to the table.  
     "It's good to see you again Morrigan. I am sorry that we once again requested your aid. I understand that you have a son to tend to, but Leliana brought up a good point at our last meeting." Alyria looked over to Morrigan who stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
     Leliana spoke up as she looked from Alyria over to Morrigan, "I have heard of something that could separate Justice from Anders. That's all it's been was just rumor though. That is why I called upon you. I know that you are a powerful witch of the wilds and you may have heard about what I am referring to."  
     "You are referring to soul trapping or soul separation. Yes, I am familiar with that." Morrigan's yellow eyes looked over the group as she spoke. "It's a fairly simple procedure. I can either separate Justice into a crystal or another body."  
     "Another body? You're saying you would subjugate another person to the torture that Anders has suffered for years?" Alistair glared at Morrigan. "I do not like that idea."  
     "I wasn't exactly finished talking, Alistair. Jumping to conclusions as usual." Morrigan rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Inquisitor. "A dead body can work just as well as a live one. A dead body does not hold a conscious so therefore Justice will be Justice, nothing more."  
     Alistair's expression changed as Morrigan finished talking. "If he is in his own body, as himself, we can charge him with the crimes he committed in Kirkwall."  
     "There is a problem though." Cullen spoke up as he shifted a bit uncomfortably with what he was about to say. "Dead bodies, I don't think we can just carry one into the city and expect Justice to willing get thrown into it."  
     Leliana looked over to Cullen with a cocky grin. "Remember how many bandits were there. Surely one wouldn't mind giving his life for the task at hand?"  
     Alyria looked over to Leliana and nodded in a numb agreement. "She is right. I know that Justice will not go out without a fight. There will be casualties and we could possibly be able to use one for the soul trap."  
     "Then it's settled, we will head out shortly." Alistair spoke up as he started to walk to the door.  
     "Uh no, I have to mentally prepare for this. I have to rest my powers and speak to the mage in your ranks. Dorian, I believe his name is." Morrigan spoke as she moved away from the table. "I do need rest as well as my son. We will be ready by the morning."  
     Cullen looked to Alistair then Alyria with worry furrowing his brow. "I will post my men to watch the Redcliffe. If anything happens we move tonight."  
Alyria nodded in agreement with Cullen. "Please everyone be on guard tonight just in case." She turned from the table as she started to stride towards the door. "We will take leave in the morning. You are all dismissed."  
     Alyria pushed the war room door open, stepping out into the hallway. She knew that Morrigan and Alistair had some things they needed to talk about so she wasn't going to bother them. Leliana had to prep for the leave tomorrow and Cullen had to meet with his troops. Taking her time, she walked towards her room. Her mind wandered to a book that Dorian let her borrow a while ago and thought it would be a good time to sit down to read it. She passed through the halls to her room.  
     Upon reaching her room she walked over to her couch and picked up the book from the small stand. She turned the book over in her hand a few times before opening it. Soon she found herself immersed in the pages, losing all sense of time.  
     A few hours later the door to her chamber opened. Cullen walked up the stairs to find Alyria's nose stuffed in the book. A smile tugged at his lips as he pulled the book from her. "I thought I could steal away some of your time?" He reached out with his free hand and traced her jaw line with his finger tips.  
     "You don't have to steal it, Cullen," She smiled at his touch, "You can have all the time with me you want."  
     Cullen reached down to her hands, pulling her up from the couch and into his embrace. Leaning down he kissed her as he moved backwards towards the bed. He pulled his lips from hers as he moved to take off his mantle and chest plate.  
     Alyria giggled a bit as she helped him unbuckle his chest plate, "We keep getting interrupted. Are you sure this time is safe?"  
     Cullen dropped his armor to the floor, then dipped his head low to her ear. "Yes I’m sure. I locked the door." His hands rested on her hips as he turned her back towards the bed. He gently eased her onto the bed as he worked on the buttons on her shirt, adoring her beauty. Her arms came up to wrap around him to pull him in for another kiss.  
     Cullen spent the next few hours showing Alyria exactly how much he did miss her. Alyria felt like she was in their own personal heaven when they finally pulled away from each other. Cullen rolled off her and onto his back, reaching his arm out and pulling her into his chest. His breathing was ragged as he peppered her forehead with kisses. "Andraste take me. I missed you so much."  
     Alyria smiled into his chest as she tried to calm her own breathing. She lazily draped her arm over his abs as his arm rested on the small of her back. "I missed you too." She nuzzled into his chest with a satisfied sigh. "Cullen, I love you."  
     "I love you too, Alyria." He pulled the blankets up around them, ensuring she would stay warm. He then moved his hand to tilt her chin up allowing his lips to taste hers once more. "Let's get some sleep, love."  
                                                                                                               ~*~  
     The next morning Alyria lazily opened her eyes and smiled. She was still in Cullen's embrace. She moved a bit leaning her body over his chest gently as she leaned up to kiss him. "Good morning."  
     "Good morning it is." He smiled as he stretched underneath her. "I haven't slept that good in a long time." He reached back up pulling her down for another kiss.  
     She pulled back from the kiss, rolling over in the bed and slipping her clothes back on. "We should go convene the council. Things should be ready to reclaim Redcliffe." She stood as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail again.  
     "I hope Morrigan is ready." He laughed a bit as he pulled his clothes on as well. "I thought Alistair was going to have a heart attack when she walked in with her son."  
     "Didn't Alistair know?" Alyria arched an eyebrow as she turned back to face Cullen.  
     "He knew, but he didn't expect Kieran to look human. You know with his mother being the witch of the wilds." He finished securing his chest plate and walked over to his mantle by the couch.  
     "Yeah, I heard that she can shape shift." She giggled a bit. "I would have been terrified to be Alistair in that position." She started to move towards the stairs waiting for Cullen to catch up to her. "I mean if she can shape shift, I would have been scared to sleep with her." She laughed a bit as Cullen shook his head and took the lead off to the war room.  
     They reached the war room at the same time Dorian and Morrigan did. They entered the room together. Cullen broke away from the group and took his place between Leliana and Josephine on the other side of the table.  
     "Good morning everyone." Alyria smiled as she approached the table. "I trust everyone got enough rest?" Everyone nodded in agreement save for Cullen who had a light blush creep to his cheeks. "That's good. Morrigan, did you have enough time to speak to Dorian?"  
     "Yes I did. I would like to make a suggestion though." Morrigan approached the table with her arms crossed over her chest. "I would like to compose the party that we take to Redcliffe."  
     Alistair looked over to Morrigan with a cross expression. "Isn’t that the Inquisitor's decision?"  
     "Yes, it is. I was simply making a suggestion. I would like to be heard before I am cut off." Morrigan half smiled at Alistair then turned her gaze to Alyria. "May I continue?" Alyria nodded for her continuance. "Thank you. Like I was going to say, I would like to take Cassandra and Varric to accompany us. Iron Bull and Cullen would compromise us. I know that you, Dorian have a relationship with the Bull and Alyria, you with Cullen. I have learned from experience that if you worry about a loved one in battle it hinders your abilities." She finished her sentence with her eyes lingering on Alistair. "If you are not satisfied with my choice in who shall accompany us, then pick who you will. Keep in mind what I said though."  
     Alyria placed her hand on her chin as she let Morrigan's words set in. "Then I chose Blackwall to come with us." She was sure that Morrigan, Dorian, and Blackwall could take care of this with her. "Alistair will you accompany us or stay here within Skyhold?"  
     "I shall stay here." Alistair looked to Morrigan with a weak smile. "I have some catching up to do with my son."  
     "Then it's settled," Cullen spoke with a look of displeasure on his face. "Blackwall will accompany you, Morrigan and Dorian. Just remember, we want Justice alive if you manage to soul trap him properly." He took a deep breath, "Maker walk with you all."  
     "Maker be with you as well." Alyria turned to the pair of mages and started for the door with them. "Thank you all."  
     They walked through the castle and down to the stables. Alyria filled Blackwall in as they prepared their mounts. He was more than willing to help with the liberation of Redcliffe. In a matter of minutes they were saddled up, heading for the gates and riding off to the Hinterlands.


	17. Chapter 17

    They rode through the Hinterlands towards Redcliffe making good time. This time there was no infiltration plan, they were just going to force their way into the main gates. They knew that it was the quickest way to draw Anders out of hiding. Alyria knew it was risky, but she knew that her companions could hold their own.  
     As they drew closer to Redcliffe they dismounted from their horses traveling the rest of the way on foot. Alyria made sure that they stayed hidden as they got closer to the gates. She pointed out the two archers at the top of the gate to Dorian and Morrigan. The two mages took a few steps forwards, extending their staffs and shooting ice shards at the bandits. Within seconds the bandits were dead, impaled on the ice that was shot at them.  
     Alyria's blue pools scanned the area to see if anymore bandits were near the gate. She turned to her companions with a nod as she stepped out of the treeline towards the gates. They kept their guard up as they entered the gate.  
     "Surely Anders wouldn't just allow us to walk right in." Morrigan whispered as they walked down one of the streets.  
     "I would think not. Unless, he was planning on us coming in like this." Dorian responded as he kept his hand on his mage's staff strapped to his back.  
     "Just keep your guard up, we don't know what he is planning." Alyria said as she took the lead. As they walked down the streets they noticed that they were now empty. The groups of apostates that lingered in the streets were now gone as if they were hiding.  
     "I don't like this." Blackwall grumbled behind Alyria. "You said there were people here when you got Alistair out."  
     "Yeah, there were groups of mages and townsfolk that gathered out in the streets chatting." Alyria turned a corner, making her way to the town square. "Anders must have confined them or told them to stay in their homes."  
     Alyria knew that the town square was only a few more building before them. She motioned for them to remain silent as they entered it. Her eyes darted around the area to see if they had been followed or discovered. Taking a moment at the destroyed well, she turned her attention back to the main road that led up to the castle.  
     "Well, well, well. Just can't get enough of me. Can you Inquisitor?" Justice's voice rang out through the square as he stepped into the street that lead to the castle.  
     Alyria looked around the square noticing that he had cut off all routes of escape. At least two guards stood in the three streets leading into the Square. "I just missed you _so_ much." She spat out, sarcasm dripped off every word. "I told you I would be back to take your power. Did you think I would not keep my word?"  
     "I see you brought the famous Witch of the Wilds with you." His blue eyes moved from Alyria over to Morrigan. "I've heard so much about you." He shifted a bit crossing his arms over his chest. "It's a shame you all couldn't just surrender. I would hate to spill such valuable blood."  
     Alyria laughed as she pulled her daggers free. "You won't get the chance to spill anyone's blood." She took a few steps forward as she challenged him.  
     "We shall see." Justice matched her steps and motioned for his guards to ensue their attack. He raised his hand igniting a fireball on it. "You can't run this time." His hand thrust forward towards Alyria, sending the fireball reeling towards her.  
     With a smirk she flipped to her side, dodging the fireball. "I don't plan to." As soon as her feet touched the ground she took off running towards Justice. She had to buy her companions enough time to get Dorian and Morrigan into position along with Blackwall dumping a dead body in the right spot. She knew that it had to be done right or something could go terribly wrong.  
     As the bandits rushed forwards Blackwall was the first to meet them. His great sword drawn and at the read. He met the first bandit with his shoulder, pushing the bandit back with the force of a griffon. The bandit pushed back against him, snarling as he struck out with his foot, catching Blackwall in his chest hard. Blackwall took a step back to regain his footing as he swung his sword at the bandit again.  
     Morrigan and Dorian took their battles to the sides of Justice, flanking him as they threw ice shard and fireballs at their enemies. They were holding their own fine as the bandits kept their distance, fearing their magics.  
     Alyria stalked Justice like a predatory cat ready to attack. "I don't want to hurt Anders, but you, Justice, that is another story." She rushed him, bringing her daggers up as she jumped at him.  
     Justice let out a laugh as he flipped his hand in front of himself. A shield came up around him causing Alyria to hit it in mid jump. With a chuckle, he dispersed the shield sending Alyria flying back. Twisting in the air, she managed to land on her feet and took off yet again in a full run at him.  
     Blackwall's sword struck true, severing the bandit's head from his shoulder. "Shit!" He swore loudly as the body fell back.  
     Morrigan seen what had happened as she struck a bandit with an ice shard impaling his sword arm. "Keep them in one piece!" She yelled towards Blackwall.  
     With a nod Blackwall threw his great sword to the ground and squared his shoulder. "You got it!" Blackwall smiled as another bandit decided to test their luck with him. Balling up his fists Blackwall dodged the first attack from the bandits sword. As the sword came around the second time, he struck out planting his fist in the bandit's kidney. A look of shock came over the bandit as he dropped his sword.  
     Dorian shot a few fireballs at the two bandits he faced as he dared to sneak a glance at Morrigan. "Behind you!" Dorian yelled as he shot a spark of lightning at the enemy that had made his way to Morrigan's back. She nodded in a thanks as she continued her deadly dance of magic.  
     Alyria rushed Justice, but stopped herself feet from him. She kept a bit of distance between them as she circled him. She had a motive for this, she needed his back towards Blackwall for the spell to work.  
     "We don't have to fight you know. You can simply drop your weapons and surrender to me. You would do wonderfully in my service, at my side." Justice smirked as an ice shard formed above his palm.  
     "I believe in freedom, not what you are talking about. I would never surrender to you!" Alyria let her eyes slip past Justice for a moment to Blackwall who was still boxing with the bandit. Her eyes came back too late as Justice shot the ice shard towards her. A scream ripped from her lips as the shard embedded itself in her left shoulder. Feeling the searing pain, her knees buckled taking her to the ground.  
     "Freedom? Do you think they are really that free. The men you command, your darling Cullen. They are all slaves to something, some form of chains hang on their bodies." Justice took a few steps towards her, reaching out to the ice shard in her shoulder. "Even you Inquisitor, you are a slave just like they are." His hand wrapped around the shard and he twisted it. Her scream of agony was music to his ears. A wicked, cruel smile crossed his lips as he watched her pain.  
     As her scream tore through the square her companions knew they had to work fast. Blackwall dodged a hook that the bandit tried to sink into his jaw. He caught the bandit's arm, turning him so that his back was flush against Blackwall's chest. Closing his eyes, Blackwall brought his arm up around the bandit's neck, choking the life out of him. He felt the man struggle for a moment or so and then felt him go still. Blackwall's eyes snapped open the moment the man in his arms was dead. "BODY!" Already in motion, he dropped the body a good twenty paces behind Justice and Alyria. He picked up his sword while running for Dorian. He needed to get Dorian clear to cast the spell with Morrigan. Blackwall charged one of the bandits that faced Dorian, crushing him against a building while Dorian electrocuted the other.  
     Morrigan on the other hand used one of her favorite spells to leech the life off of the two bandits before her. She smiled as she watched them slowly have their lives sucked away by her magic. The spell made them so weak they couldn't even raise their sword against her. One of them couldn't even find the strength to stay standing, his knees buckled under him as he went face first to the ground.  
     Alyria felt the agonizing pain rip through her left side as Justice twisted the shard again. She felt the warm liquid drip down her arm from the wound as she looked up at Justice with defiance in her eyes. She tore her eyes from Justice to see the body that laid behind him. "You will not win this." She snarled through the pain. She moved quickly despite the pain, grabbing his wrist and pulling it from the ice shard. She found her footing just as fast, she gathered all her strength to shove him as hard as she could towards the body. "NOW!" She screamed as Justice reeled backwards. The pain that followed the action was so quick to follow she collapsed to her knees once again.  
     Dorian and Morrigan turned from their foes immediately with their mage staffs pointed at Justice. Moments later a bolt of white light shot from both staffs directly at Justice. He had no time to deflect the spell as it coursed through his body. The spell projected Justice from Anders's back and into the dead body behind him. Anders fell forwards to the ground unconscious. While the dead body behind him stirred to life. The bandit's eyes opened and they were greeted with Justice's blue eyes.  
     "You!" Justice struggled to his feet in his new body. "You insolent bitch!" He lurched forward, taking step after shaky step towards Alyria. "You think taking me out of Anders's body will stop me." He rose his hand to shoot a fireball at Alyria, but nothing happened. He shook his hand and tried again to no avail.  
     "The magic you were able to use was Anders's, not yours." Alyria looked up to him as she reached up to pull the ice shard from her shoulder. She howled in pain as she ripped it from her shoulder. She tossed it to the ground while her other hand dug in her bag for a potion. Finding one, she uncorked it and poured it on the wound, stopping the bleeding. "You are now powerless and under the jurisdiction of the Inquisition." She rose to her feet. "Justice, you are now my prisoner. You will stand trial for the countless lives that you took in Kirkwall. You will also be trailed for the torture of King Alistair and the destruction of Redcliffe."  
     The bandits that still stood watched Justice with wide eyes. Realizing he was now powerless they dropped their weapons surrendering. Blackwall released the bandit he pinned against the building and turned to face the others. He looked to Alyria who motioned for him to bind Justice, preparing him for the trip back to Skyhold. As Blackwall approached him, Justice made a move to throw a punch at Blackwall. Easily he dodged the punch, cocked his own fist back and socked Justice right in his jaw.  
     Dorian, Morrigan and Alyria moved to Anders's side, he was still face down on the ground. Alyria reached her hand out to roll him over. As he rolled over his eyes opened, they were the soft, gold color of his own eyes.  
     Anders raised his hand to his forehead in a pained expression, "Ugh, what happened?" He rubbed his forehead for a moment before he attempted to sit up.  
     "I am sorry about that. The spell we used is the cause of your pain." Morrigan spoke as she placed her hand which was emitting a faint blue glow to his head.  
     "Spell?" A look of confusion took over Anders's features. He turned his head to Blackwall. He was busy tying up Justice and preparing him for the return trip. Justice locked eyes with Anders with a sick, sadistic grin on his face. Turning his face back to the pair of mages he spoke, "How did you? Tell me that he is not using that person too!"  
     "Dead bodies do not have a conscious. He’s all alone in there." Dorian stood up, putting away his staff.  
     "We should get back to Skyhold. Alistair will be relieved to see you as you. Are you well enough to walk?" Alyria asked as she stood up at the same time as Morrigan.  
     "I should be, but what about yourself?" Anders pointed to the hole in her armor with an arched eyebrow.  
     "I will be fine. I stopped the bleeding with a potion." Alyria turned to Blackwall, "Is he secure?"  
     Blackwall nodded as he tugged on the rope that bound Justice. "He's not going anywhere unless we allow it."  
     "Good." Alyria took a few steps waiting for her companions to fall in line with her. With Justice in tow, they started their journey back to Skyhold for his judgement.


	18. Chapter 18

    Skyhold roared to life with cheers as Alyria and her companions came through the gate with Justice in tow. A set of soldiers came up to relive the group of Justice, taking him to the keep's dungeon.  
     Alyria looked up to the staircase leading up to the main building and saw Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Alistair waiting at the bend in the stairs. Smiling she broke away from the group heading for the staircase with Anders at her side. Alyria was instantly met with a warm embrace from Cullen as she reached the bend in the stairs. He pulled back from her, moving so that she can address the rest of her council.  
     With a warm smile Alyria spoke, "It was a success." She moved slightly, allowing Anders to stand by her side. "This is Anders, the man that was escorted to the dungeon was Justice."  
     "It's good to see you old friend." Alistair smiled at Anders as he shook his hand. "What will you do with Justice?" Alistair turned his attention back to Alyria.  
     "I am going to have Josephine convene the courts here in a while." Alyria looked to Josephine, "would that be alright with you?"  
     "Yes Inquisitor. I will have it set up right away." Josephine nodded scribbling down a note on her clipboard.  
     "I already know what I am going to do with him." Alyria said as she took a few steps up to the doors of the main building. "Alistair you will have your justice for what he has done to you and your people."  
     "Would you like me to convene the courts right now?" Josephine asked as she looked up from her clipboard. "We have nothing on the agenda for the moment." Alyria nodded as she continued up the stairs, Cullen fell into step with her. Looking over to Cullen who walked beside her, she noticed that he kept one of his hands in his pocket.  
     Josephine turned to a set of guards at the foot of the stairs, "Would you bring Justice to the throne room, please." She abruptly turned following the group into the throne room.  
     Alyria was already taking her seat on the throne when the guards brought Justice into the room. Anders and Alistair stood to her left while Josephine, Leliana and Cullen stood on her right. The tables that lined the halls were filled with her companions, they had all taken the time to file into the throne room to see what Alyria had in store for Justice.  
     Looking over the room her eyes fell to Justice. He was being escorted into the room, bound and heavily guarded. They stopped about ten feet from the throne as Josephine walked from the Inquisitor's side looking at the paperwork Leliana handed her.  
     "Inquisitor, before you stands Justice. I know you need no formal meeting." She cleared her throat moving her eyes from the papers to Alyria. "Justice stands before you facing the charges of a hostile invasion of Redcliffe, torturing the King of Redcliffe," everyone could visibly see Alistair flinch at mention of his torture. "He is also facing charges that will be reinstated in Kirkwall once we send word to them."  
     "I should ask you if you have anything to say in your defense, but I do not feel any measure of words can change my mind on what I want to do to you." Alyria leaned back in her throne. "I personally witnessed everything you are being held accountable for in Redcliffe. I know that Commander Cullen has informed me of what you have been accused of in Kirkwall."  
     Justice looked up from the floor and scoffed, "They deserved it." His eyes went to Cullen, "You can't tell me that they did not!"  
     "Silence! As I said I am not interested in your defense. I witnessed the destruction in Redcliffe and was personally attacked by you." Alyria leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and folding her hands. "You are being charged right now for those crimes." She took a deep breath and heard the resonating silence in the room as they waited on baited breath for her judgement. She turned her icy pools to Josephine, "How long will it take for you to send word to Kirkwall?"  
     "Not long Inquisitor, I can send Leliana to prepare the paperwork now. That is if you would like?" Josephine moved over towards Leliana handing her off some paperwork.  
     "Yes, that would be great. Leliana, make sure to include that we will be sending him there once his sentence here is carried out." Alyria held up her hand towards Leliana to motion for her to wait. "Wait to make your report to Kirkwall until after I sentence him."  
     "Stop prolonging it and sentence me already. I grow tired of looking at you!" Justice snapped glaring at the Inquisitor.  
     "Silence!" Alyria snapped back at him with a twisted smirk tugging at her lips. "Does anyone have anything to say in his defense?" She looked around the room while everyone remained silent. "Ok, then does anyone have anything to add to the reports?" Again she was met by silence. "Then I shall present my sentence." She took a moment to collect herself and locked eyes with Justice. "Justice you have been charged with invading Redcliffe, torturing King Alistair and personally attacking me and my companions. I find that you are guilty. I sentence you to imprisonment with in Skyhold until your next trial, in which King Alistair will judge you. I hand my jurisdiction over to him, giving him all rights to do with you as he sees fit. After your sentence here is carried out, you will be escorted back to Kirkwall where you will face the charges that were falsely given to Anders. Do I make myself clear?"  
     Justice met her eyes with a sneer, "Crystal, Inquisitor."  
     "Take him away. Make sure that he is secure and cannot escape at all costs." Alyria said as she leaned back in her throne bringing her hand to her forehead. Within moments he was escorted out of the hall leaving only Alyria and her companions.  
     Cullen decided this was where he was going to make his move, in front of their companions and new friends. He broke away from his position next to Leliana and Josephine, he walked over to the front of Alyria's throne. Taking a deep breath he dropped to one knee in front of her. "Alyria..." He spoke softly waiting for her to look at him with his hand extended.  
     Time seemed to slow as Alyria looked up to find Cullen kneeling in front of her. "Y-yes..." Her hand trembled as she took his. She could tell he was nervous and his hesitation showed his fear of rejection.  
     "Alyria, I have had feelings for you for a long time, longer than I should admit. You're beautiful, smart, brave, courageous and the most caring soul I have ever met. I know I could have picked a better time, but in light of recent events I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and you never knowing." He paused for a moment taking in a deep breath to steady himself. "Alyria, I ask you before our companions, our friends, Andraste and the Maker, would you take my hand in marriage and be my wife?" His free hand slipped from his pocket finally producing a small silver band as he looked up at her with a bashful smile.  
     Alyria's eyes were locked with his as a soft blush heated up her cheeks. "Cullen, I... Oh Maker, yes!" She smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger, stood and pulled her into his embrace. The hall roared to life with cheers as a few of her companions rushed up to them congratulating them. Cullen dipped his head down, embracing her lips with his before pulling back with a smile that overflowed with joy.  
     Dorian and Josephine walked up to Alyria with ear to ear smiles on their faces. "So we have a wedding to plan now?" Josephine smiled as she jotted the wedding down on her to do list residing on her clipboard. “This is so exciting!”  
     "Alyria, I just want to say, you are positively glowing!" Dorian commented as he hugged his friend. "Positively radiant." He said with a wink this time.  
     "Thank you Dorian." She smiled to him and the a look of shock came over her face as she looked to Dorian. He simply smiled back at her, knowing she had just caught onto what he had said.  
     Leliana slipped towards Alyria and Cullen, "We have plenty of time to prepare the wedding. For now how about you and Cullen spend some time together?"  
     "That's a wonderful idea." Cullen said as he turned to Alyria, sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her towards her quarters. He pushed the door open with his foot, then carried her up the stairs.  
     She leaned up to kiss him as they stood in the middle of her quarters. Pulling back from the kiss and leaving her arm around his shoulders she looked up into Cullen's eyes. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world today." She bit her lip shyly feeling a light blush flood her cheeks. "And you have given us the most wonderful gift." She moved her free arm to rest upon her abdomen.  
     "I wha..." Recognition lit up his face. "Alyria, you're..." His lips came back down upon hers in a joyful kiss. Pulling back from the kiss he let out a joyful exclamation, "I'm going to be a father!"  
     Alyria was sure that the people in the throne room heard him with how loud he proclaimed his fatherhood. She smiled as he gently laid her down on the bed, following her down while making sure to keep his weight off of her. His lips met hers in a passion that set both of their worlds ablaze.  
     All of Skyhold chattered about the wedding that was soon to come. The excitement swelled upon hearing the news of their child. Alyria spent a lot of her free time now planning the wedding and setting up the baby's room. Time passed in Skyhold like a fleeting dream to Alyria now. She had everything she could have ever wanted in this world, everything she could have ever dreamed of. Nothing could take that away from her, never. She would stand tall against any foe with her Lion at her side to protect her. She was safe and happy now, and thats all that mattered to her, Cullen and all of Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to announce that I am working on the second story to "Iron Tides". It will be a while before I am able to post it on here. Thank you for all your support and patience.


End file.
